Random is boring this is Klaindomess
by wordsandwonders
Summary: random Kurt and Blaine moments
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own Glee. :( Klaine drabble time everyone! YAAAAYY! I'm thinking a 50 chapter? NONE OF THESE RELATE TO EACHOTHER! Just random Klaine moments rated T TO M. They take place it the future, unless the author note say different ok?**

"Blaine?" it was a soft whisper in the night to the amazingly beautiful boy next to him.

"Mhhhhmm?" it was a lazy response, but it was also 3 A.M.

"Blaine?" he whispered again, his voice shaky.

_Crying. _Blaine knew that tone; Kurt was going to start crying.

He sat up, cleared his throat, and turned on the bedside lamp all in the same 10 seconds. Kurt sat up to his hands gripping the covers _hard_ given that his knuckles were white.

"Kurt? Babe, what wrong?" Kurt didn't answer he just sobbed.

Blaine drew him close slowly rocking back and forth while rubbing his back quietly whispering, "it's ok," in his ear.

They sat there for what felt like hours to Blaine, he was lost he had no idea what was wrong with his husband. He was starting to get worried. Thankfully Kurt stopped sobbing and relaxed after a while.

"Kurt? What is it honey what's wrong?"

"N-noth-ing Blaine it-was nothing," Kurt tries to break free of Blaine's hold but Blaine isn't having it, his hold tightens.

"Kurt…"

"It doesn't matter!" the sudden rise in volume surprised Blaine, but he was starting to understand.

"It will never happen! Never, and it's not fair! It's all I want, why why aren't we good enough?"

Blaine sighed, Kurt had went to meet with the adoption agent for the tenth time yesterday, just to hear the women who's baby they wanted to adopt had changed her mind and was keeping the baby.

"I know, honey I know it hurts," a tear rolled down Blaine's cheek. "We will get through this though ok?" he leaned back taking Kurt with him.

"I love you" was all he heard back.

**Read and REVIEW! PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own glee or KLAINE!**

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked without turning his head. He and Kurt were sitting cuddled on the couch watching 'The Little Rascals," and Kurt had been starting at him for the past five minutes.

"The most beautiful man alive," Kurt answered seriously.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's forehead softly. "No, I know the most beautiful man alive and it isn't me." Kurt looked at him eyebrow raised, Blaine started to move out of their comfortable cuddling position. "I'll show you him," Blaine went to their bedroom and came back with his hands behind his back holding something.

_A mirror _

"Here, now this man," he said pointing the mirror at Kurt, "is the most beautiful man in the world."

"Awww Blaine, your so cute,"

Blaine put the mirror on the coffee table and grins widely "I know," he pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

And another, and another and…

And well let's just say the movie ended and neither of them noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own glee or Kline. This is cute morning text message conversation between my favourite couple. Bold is Blaine. **_**Bold and italic is Kurt. **_

**7:01 AM**

**Hey babe good morning I had to leave early for work today, and didn't want to wake you.**

**7:05 AM**

_**Morning! And I know, I heard you shut the door.**_

**7:08 AM**

**Oh, you're up! Sorry I didn't mean to shut it so loudly.**

**7:10 AM**

_**It's ok.**_

_**Please tell me your not texting and driving!**_

**7:12 AM**

**Calm down baby, I decided to walk to work today, it will take longer but it's nice out so I don't mind.**

**7:14 AM**

_**Ok then good!**_

_**Hey babe?**_

**7:17 AM**

**Yes?**

**7:20 AM**

_**I love you so much**_

**7:22 AM**

**I love you more**

**7:24 AM**

_**I don't think that possible honey**_

**7:26 AM**

**Clearly it is Kurt**

**7:28 AM**

_**I love you most**_

**7:30 AM**

**Most? Yes AL-most as much as I love you!**

**7:32 AM**

_**Nope definitely more.**_

**7:34 AM**

**No**

**7:35 AM**

_**Yes!**_

**7:41 AM**

**Absolutely not no way!**

**7:43 AM**

_**Are we really having an 'I love you more' argument right now?**_

**7:45 AM**

**Yes! Yes we are!**

**7:50 AM**

_**Blaine Anderson! Stop arguing with me, it's early and I have to get ready just let it go!**_

**7:56 AM**

**First of all my name is Blaine Hummel-Anderson! Second I just stepped into work so I love you beyond words and I will text you on break ok.**

**8:01 AM**

_**Well of course it is, and I love you too have a great day baby!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I saw them do disco tonight and almost died of happiness so this is PRESENT DAY KLAINE picking up right after the episode ended.**

"I just love disco! It's so…"

"Awesome?" Blaine supplied.

"Yes! I'm keeping this suit by the way," Kurt, said matter-of –factly.

"You look so hot in it," Blaine whispered giving Kurt a hug from behind resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You know you're wearing one too right?" Kurt laughed.

"But you look more attractive in it."

Kurt closed his locker door and moved just enough to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I try,"

"You both look amazingly hot, thank you very much but you know I rock this suit like no other," Mercedes said walking up to the pair, doing here "sassy diva" walk.

"Yes you do, you look amazing but the red dress was your best look," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

Mercedes spotted Sam coming down the hall "Gotta go boo, my man's waitin',"

"Your man?" Kurt smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Hell to the yes, now bye," Mercedes smiled at Kurt and padded Blaine shoulder before slipping in next to Sam who was just passing her.

"She has a man," Kurt was shocked at Mercedes blunt declaration, but laughed.

"So do you," Blaine sounded almost hurt.

"I do and he is very very sexy," Kurt whispered leaning back on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kiss?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt moved so his back was up against his locker and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Kiss," he replied back. That's what they did until someone's voice shocked them out of it.

"Oh for crying out loud get a room," Finn said walking pass them.

The looked at each other questioningly for a minute laughed and walked hand and hand to Blaine's car.

**A/N Just what I thought of… umm ok so is it just me or do Kurt and Mercedes never have any songs together expect for once in season 1? Anything you want me to write a drabble about leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own glee and btw all the drabbles I write here literally just pop into my head during the day! I love Klaine cant you tell?**

"I'm tired of your complaining Blaine! That's all you do all the time and I'm tired of it!"

"No it's not! Damn it Kurt why do you have to stress me out? I just worked a 15 hour day, (4 am-8 pm)"

"So your tired? That's your excuse for coming home and yelling at me because I left your dinner in the fridge? That doesn't even make sense! I cooked for you and you yell because I didn't wait for you to start eating? It's 9 PM Blaine! (it takes Blaine 45 minutes to get home and chapter starts mid-argument) you know what? I'm done dealing with this. Eat or don't eat Blaine at this point I don't give a fuck!"

Kurt walked away slamming the door to their bedroom.

**Blaine's POV**

_Damn! Why did I do that? I didn't want to argue with him tonight, I just wanted to point out I have a better night when we eat together and talk while we cuddle. Things have been super stressed so I guess it came off like I was mad when really I was disappointed that we haven't been spending time together lately. _

I went over to the fridge and opened it. When I saw what Kurt left me for dinner I cursed myself even more. There was plate piled with turkey and mashed potatoes, a small container of gravy and one of cranberry, and a heart shaped cookie from my favourite bakery down the road. My favourite dinner, no wonder he was mad. He took the time to make my favourite dinner and before he could even tell me so I started yelling about why he ate without me.

**MID CHAPTER A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I would just like to say that I cut out the part where Kurt was doing dinner dishes that's how Blaine knew he ate without him. I guess I could have just put it in but whatever. Please Carry on.**

I warmed it up and ate slowly cursing myself for upsetting my husband. I can't believe myself sometimes, I do a lot of stupid shit. He was just trying to do something nice and I was an ass. I went over how I would apologize to Kurt in my head as I did my dishes. I went up to the bedroom door when I was done and stopped in front of it. I was about to reach for the doorknob when I heard a small noise so I stopped and listened.

_Crying. He was crying. I made my husband cry I'm such an idiot!_

I slowly opened the door and quietly went to my side of the bed. I striped down to my boxers and got in to bed turning to face Kurt. Or rather I would have been but his back was to me.

"Kurt?" I called gently.

I wasn't met with a response, he wasn't asleep but he wasn't answering me.

I turned on the bedside lamp and sat up legs crossed under the sheets.

"Kurt? Please," I said not so gently this time.

I was looking down at my hands when his bedside lamp clicked on and I felt the bed shift slightly. He was sitting up next to me now. "What is it Blaine?" his voice was angry but small.

"Baby, I'm sorry I really really am I had no right to yell at you, I should have just thanked you for making dinner, but instead I get mad because you didn't wait for me. I wanted you to, I wanted to talk to you kiss you and hug you while we talked, like we use to. Before work started getting in the way. I wanted things to be normal again, but I'm so stressed it's not helping. So much so I didn't realize that you were suffering too, I know not having me around hurts you, and then all you wanted was to make sure I ate and I yelled at you." I started to sob softly, I just felt so bad. "Then to hear you cry Kurt it broke my heart to know I caused it, to know I caused you pain, I…I," the sentence remained unfinished as I cried. I felt Kurt's eyes on me half a second before I felt his arms around me, one bringing me to his chest the other rubbing my back slowly. "It's ok Blaine," he whispered. "No, it's not! How could you say that?"

Kurt drew back with his hand on my back still, took a deep breath and said. "Your stressed baby I get that, you just wanted to spend time with me babe you can do that every night Blaine, it's not like I'm going anywhere," he gestures to his wedding band, as of on cue I play with mine turning it slowly.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry,"

"I know, baby now shhh, and go to sleep," he turns off his bedside lamp

I look at him and he kisses my lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine,"

I turned off my bedside lamp and fell asleep in the arms of my amazingly loving husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own glee (sad) or Klaine (SADDER!). Anyway I realize I've written chapters with them dating and them married but I love weddings and wedding proposals (hint hint). Ideas, suggestions, praise? Inbox me!**

"Dance with me?" Blaine's voice was low and soft.

Kurt's head snapped up. They were walking to the streets of New York hand in hand. They had just stopped for a minute to stare at the stars. They had just come from a great dinner a five-course meal, but Kurt had notice Blaine acting a little odd distant even. When Kurt asked him what was wrong on the walk home "dance with me?" was his response.

"Blaine… baby really what's wrong? You're avoiding the question," Kurt said tenderly rubbing Blaine's hand with his thumb. "I will answer Kurt but only if you dance with me," Blaine said a bit louder. They were walking past street performers playing violin and saxophone. Kurt figured if it would get Blaine to answer his question why not.

So they danced. Slow in each others arms to the music in the middle of the New York streets. "I love you so much Kurt baby I couldn't imagine life without you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "You'll never have to I'm right here, always." Blaine cleared his throat. The music stopped they kissed and continued walking home, in silence. That made Kurt super nervous. They reached their apartment Blaine said he was going to take a shower before bed, and then he and Kurt would talk.

Kurt agreed and Blaine headed for the bathroom, the minute the door shut Kurt ran to their bedroom and grabbed the laptop and sat on the bed. He didn't know what was wrong with Blaine and he needed advice. He hit the **Skype **icon and hit five contacts for a conference call. He was hoping they would answer he needed them. After what felt like hours one by one they did.

"Hey boo!" Mercedes, oh how he missed her, and needed her help.

"Kurt? Hi!" Tina, the level headed one, she would be helpful now.

"It's been awhile," Quinn grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Kurt Hummel! You could have just called me!" Rachel, was a block away in her loft.

"Yo!" Santana was the last to answer after seeing the other four girls said, "Shit, are we staging a gel-intervention? I thought we needed one for Blaine not Kurt?"

Ignoring her Kurt spoke "Hi, everyone I need your help, it's about Blaine, he's been acting weird, and I don't know what to do," there were 5 different responses all with a 'weird how?' at the end. He didn't answer; he didn't know where to start. Mercedes took charge. "Kurt? When did he start acting weird?"

"A few weeks ago he said he was going to see Finn, because Rachel was here with me, and then when she left he came back looking… well kinda nervous I guess."

"Hold on, one sec Kurt," Rachel got up from her computer (to talk to Finn).

With her gone Santana said, "He's not cheating on you dumbass," _how did she know he was thinking that? _"He probably just spent his paycheck on gel and bow ties and didn't know how to admit he had a serious addiction."

Kurt and the others laughed, soon Rachel sat down again. She seemed distracted "Rachel? You okay?" Tina spoke up. "Yea, I'm fine just went to ask Finn if he noticed Blaine acting weird he said no, and then start rambling about socks," she eyes shifted. "That boy, I swear sometimes," Mercedes mumbled.

"Anything else?" Quinn asked. "He used to laugh, when I called him Blaine Hummel-Anderson, when I'm pretending to be serious or whatever, now he tenses and changes the subject." They all nod and Tina says "Kurt I swear, if you start crying—" "I will get on a plane and go all Lima Heights on Blaine!" Santana finished.

"Not what I was gonna say Santana, but seriously Kurt do you need us?"

"Mike!" Tina called before Kurt could answer. "Grab my suitcase!" Kurt was about to object when Mercedes yelled "Sam! call the airport I need a ticket to new york NOW!"

"Britt! pack an overnight bag we're leaving!," "You guys…stop," Kurt finally calmed enough to talk. "No, Kurt if you need us we're there, Joe honey, I need to get to new york!" Quinn said. "I'll be there in 20 minutes Kurt," Rachel was the last to speak.

**MID CHAPTER A/N: Ok in my head fincel and klaine are in NYC. Samecedes live in LA, same with Tike (Tina and Mike) and Britanna**.

**Quinn is with Joe Hart (I call them Jinn) Puck and lauren are together and artie and Sugar and they all live an hour- four hours from NYC.**

"Hold up!" Santana said. _Finally! Yes Santana, please tell them to stop. _Kurt thought. "Call wheels and Sug, (artie and sugar) and Puck and lauren if I need to kick ass I want my crew!" _Oh dear lord! "_STOP!" Kurt yelled "All of you stop! I love to death for wanting to come down here, but please no! just let me talk to b—"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine walking into the room. "I have to go you guys," "Is that Blaine? tell him to prepare for an ass kicking! We don't give a damn what you say Hummel we're on our way!" typical Santana. "No worries unicorn I'll keep her calm," he heard Brittney in the background. "Rachel, stay in your apartment!" Kurt cautioned, as Blaine started to get dressed in pyjamas. Rachel was about to say no, when Mercedes nodded. "Ya, we'll all meet at Rachel's and come over,"

"Ok called them they'll meet us at Rachel's," Quinn said. (referring to Puck Artie Sugar and Lauren)

"Let me talk him, please I'm begging you," Kurt _sounded_ like he was begging. "Talk to him now! Like now! We'll see you in the morning! Later Hummel." Santana was hype. Everyone signed off not listening to Kurt's pleas. _They were all coming? Great._

"So, why am I getting my ass kicked by the glee club?" Blaine finally spoke standing by the bed. "I don't know, I'm upset so they're coming down." "I'm upsetting you," it was statement not a question.

"A little bit, I mean you barely said a word to me at dinner and you seemed really nervous and distracted. Then you said you wanted to talk," Kurt lowered his voice for the last part "Blaine are breaking up with me?" that part stunned Blaine for a minute.

"What?" he reached over to the drawer and pulled out a box hiding in on the side Kurt couldn't see. Kurt wasn't looking at him now, just down at his hands.

"Baby?" Blaine called softly. "Kurt?" a bit louder Kurt looked at him tears in his eyes. Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt box tucked under his leg. "Oh god Kurt! Of course not! I love you so much I would never," "So what are you hiding from me Blaine? Why are you acting so strange one minute your eating not saying a word, and they next minute we're dancing in the streets? What are you hiding? please baby I'm begging you to tell me, please," Kurt was crying now facing Blaine.

"I'll tell you," they both took a deep breath.

Blaine gave Kurt a small peck on the lips and said. "I'm hiding how much I truly love you,"

"Blaine! I'M SERIOUS!" Kurt tore away from Blaine to stand up a few feet away arms crossed, back to Blaine.

"So am I Kurt, don't you understand?" Blaine said softly. Kurt spun around around quickly "No! Blaine I don't understand i-" his hands flew to his mouth as he took in the sight in front on him.

Blaine Anderson was down on one knee with a ring in hand. **A/N OMG! I could stop but I love you guys so much I wont leave you with this.**

Kurt was frozen, just standing there trying to get his feet to move. "Kurt I'm sorry I've been acting weird it's just I've wanted to do this since the day I got the ring. _The time with Finn, Rachel did know! _I wanted to while we were dancing I just I got nervous. Oh god I'm rambling, Kurt baby I love you, you make me a better person a better man, and I love you with all my heart please Kurt understand how much I love you and marry me?" Blaine felt like he was waiting forever for an answer. Kurt finally moved to fall to his knees in front of Blaine they were eye level now.

They kissed, a passionate deep "I love you" kind of kiss.

"Yes Blaine god of course I will marry you" Kurt said as they pulled back.

**A/N: YAY!**

Blaine smiled and laughed and put the ring on Kurt's finger. "I love you so much," "I love you too Kurt," there was a long pause and Blaine said, "Who should we tell first?" "Dad and Carole!" Kurt said. That's what they did, once Burt stopped talking, and Carole stopped happy crying they said their goodbyes. "Who next?" Blaine said phone in hand. "No one, time for bed," Blaine looked at Kurt eyebrows raised.

"Everyone I want to tell will be here in the morning remember?" "Oh right," Blaine laughed as Kurt climbed into bed. (it was 10:45 PM) "To kick my ass."

They fell asleep in each other's arms until Kurt was woken up by a noise. He looked at the clock 6:39 AM _was that the door? _ It was a knock, the door someone was knocking on the door. Kurt sat up waking from his half sleep. He gently shock to man to his side.

"Blaine, they're here."

**A/N That was long! What did you think of the girls supporting Kurt? I loved it second favourite part! KLAINE IS ENGAGED PEOPLE! YAY! So wedding drabble in the future? Don't even ask! The answer is hell yea!**

**wordsandwonders**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Klaine or glee please read and review.**

Blaine got home and there was no sign of Kurt _odd Kurt is always home before me. _So Blaine was going to get started dinner. "Dad!" his daughter Jules came running through the door.

Jules had just turned 18. They were the Hummel-Anderson family.

"Yea Jules? I'm in here," Jules ran to him and hugged me hard, like she was afraid of something or_ someone_.

Blaine went in to protective dad mode almost instantly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jules began sobbing, "Daddy Kurt is going to be so mad at me,"

"Why honey? Why would he be mad?" the worry and the tension was rising in Blaine's voice. "I didn't mean to- - I just—I wasn't trying to," Jules was trying to tell him something. Then he heard the door _Kurt thank god._

"BLAINE!" Kurt yells and Jules gripped him tighter. "Yea Kurt? We're in here,"

"Where is she? Where is she?" Kurt sounded almost panicked. When he reached the kitchen at saw Blaine holding Jules he said, "Thank god your okay," he sighed loudly visibly relaxing.

Jules turned away from Blaine slowly facing Kurt. Blaine gasped. She had cuts on her face and arms, she was bleeding. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry please don't hate me, I just didn't want to hurt it," Blaine was lost as Kurt took Jules into a hug. Kurt looked at Blaine and mouthed "The car," _the car? His baby was in an accident._

"I'm not mad, Jules I swear I'm not, I'm just glad your ok." Kurt was rocking Jules slowly. Blaine went and got wet face cloths and the first aid kit. They all sat down Jules grabbed on to Kurt's hand while Blaine started wiping the blood from her face, she said.

"I think I wanna go take a shower, if that's ok," _His Julia, she sounded 10 years old again her voice was so soft and small._

"Sure honey, me and daddy Blaine need to talk anyway," Blaine nodded and smiles weakly and Kurt's words.

"I love you dad's," was the last thing Jules said before heading for the stairs.

When Blaine and Kurt heard the shower start running Kurt eased Blaine's panic and confusion. "She slammed on the brakes, while a cat crossed the road, the car was hit from the side and back, and our darling daughter wasn't wearing a seatbelt. The car isn't in to bad a shape, but it will be somewhere in the thousands in repairs. 3-5 is my guess," "She drove your car?" Kurt nodded. "Wait how did you know what happened?" Blaine asked.

"We have very nosy neighbors Blaine."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't see why we're doing this," "cause I want to?" Blaine smiled widely knowing that he and Kurt would have fun.

"But Blaine it seems dangerous!" Blaine rolled his eyes, "Baby it's a go-kart. You'll be fine."

Kurt grumbled, he love being in New York with Blaine but lately he's been being super spontaneous, and that worried Kurt. Blaine was super adorable with all his energy though.

Kurt had never been go karting before and was about to ask Blaine what the appeal was when he saw a couple walking towards him. He tapped Blaine shoulder until he looked in that direction. "Wow, I didn't see _that_ coming," Blaine whispered.

_Well what to you know _Kurt laughed.

Sebastian and Karofsky _together? Whoa._

Kurt and Blaine looked from them to each other once more before Sebastian spoke. "Hey, it's been a while I'd say about…" "Six years," David (Karofsky's first name if you didn't know) finished. They all chuckled slightly.

"How've you two been?" Blaine asked the pair, "Good, we're good been together for about 3 years now," Sebastian paused to smile up at David, that made Kurt and Blaine smile at each other as well.

"So, going go-karting Kurt? I figured it wasn't really your thing," David changed the subject for no other reason then curiosity. "S'not, but this ones' excited," Kurt nudged Blaine a bit. "It'll be fun, you'll be fine," Sebastian said and Blaine simply said "see? I told you so,"

"After we were going to go grab some lunch do you two want to come with us, we could catch up on things?" Kurt offered and the pair nodded and smiled.

_An unlikely pair, and the start of two unlikely friendships I hope._

**A/N: REVIEW! :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own Glee R&R**

Blaine was trying really hard not to laugh. He'd just walked in on Kurt singing and dancing to Mercedes version of "Hate on me". It was hilarious! Kurt was not impressed.

"Blaine! You were supposed to be out?"

"Got back early," Blaine said through laughs.

After Blaine had stopped laughing he asked, "Why were you doing that?"

"I felt like it? I did worse when I was a cheerio, coach sue was horrible she-"

"Wait! You were a cheerio?" 2 years since gradation and this would be the first Blaine had ever of this. "Like Santana, Brittany, and Quinn?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine went to the phone and made a call "San? Tell me you have footage of Kurt during his cheerio days?" Kurt could _hear_ Santana laughing, but didn't hear what she told Blaine.

"Oh really? You did? And your just tell me this NOW!" Blaine's responses weren't making sense to Kurt. "

Ok thanks Santana!" Blaine hung up smiling widely he gave Kurt a quick kiss and ran into their bedroom.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Blaine was looking under the bed. He pulled out a box "last time Santana was over she left me a gift." Kurt looked horrified when Blaine opened the box and read the note that was left there. "_Blainers, take a look at what unicorn was up to before he traded his cheerio outfit for a warbler blazer! Xo brit and san." _

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt "there are 4 dvd's in here."

"Oh god no!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I love weddings! Love them love them so very much! I don't own Klaine or Glee!**

"I'm nervous,"

"Don't be babe, it's only me,"

"And about 200 other people Blaine! Hence the nerves,"

"KURT! Off the phone NOW! I don't care if it's Blaine, he can wait to see you along with the rest of the guests!" Kurt huffed and Blaine chuckled, Mercedes meant business. Blaine looked over at Sam one of his groom's men. "Dude, tell Kurt to come off the phone or 'Cedes will come down to this room and kick ass. Even in a dress my wife is tough, trust me."

"Ok Kurt babe go be with everyone and get ready, see you soon."

"Ok," Kurt's voice wavered for just a sec and Blaine caught it. "Kurt?"

"I'm fine I just really wanted Rachel and Finn here,"

"I know me too, Kurt but you can't really quit Broadway or walk off a movie set for a day, and you know they wanted to be here, they love you."

"Us, they love _us." _Kurt corrected.

"Yes, I love you Kurt,"

"Love you too, hey Blaine?"

"Yes, my love?"

"We're getting married in 5 hours," Blaine checked his watch 9 AM It was early but worth it.

"So I've heard, I miss you."

"It was one night Blaine and it's tradition, but I miss you too."

"Babe, we're gay do we really have to stick with tradition?"

"Hell to the yes!" Mercedes had taken the phone.

"Hey Mercedes,"

"Blaine, he can't get ready if he's talking to you, I love you but go away,"

Blaine heard laughter.

"Can I at least say hi to everyone first?" "Fine, everyone say hi to Blaine!" the phone was passed around.

"_Hey please tell me your not putting a ton of hair gel in your hair today?"_

"Hi Santana and no, just a little I promise,"

"_Blainers! You get to marry unicorn! Are you excited?"_

"Yes Brittany I'm very excited," Blaine laughed.

"_Have I mentioned I'm happy for you guys cause I am!"?_

"Tina! Yes you have about 400 time since we got engaged last year."

"_For the record I agree with you, tradition sucks_!"

Quinn! Blaine heard them yelling her and laughed. Mercedes demanded the phone again.

"_Hey hey!"_

"Hey sugar, how's it going,"

"_Guess who?"_

"Hey Lauren! How-"

"Ok, you said hi, can we please go?" Mercedes grabbed the phone.

"Sure thing, bye."

Blaine was right. They were gay, but they were in love so that shit didn't matter to anyone, and if it mattered to them they weren't invited. **A/N Damn straight!**

Kurt was getting ready, he had decided he would wear a white suit, and Blaine could wear a black one. The groom men were in black suits too, while his groom's maids **A/N I thought calling them bridesmaids would offend our precious Kurt so yes their groom's maids. Moving on. **Were dressed in pale blue knee length dress. It was about May, but as Mercedes pointed out they would be inside so no one would be too cold. Rachel had found the perfect NYC mansion reception venue before she realized she couldn't make it. Finn of all people found the actual ceremony venue a hall, the largest one in NYC a block away from the venue. Although Kurt understood it hurt him a bit that either of them would be here.

The girl's and Kurt were finally ready and with a quick call Tina found out the boys were ready too. "We're leaving now?" Kurt was confused two hours before the ceremony and the girls were rushing like there was no tomorrow, they were only 20 minutes away. "Yes, we have to we have to meet -" Quinn was cut off by two death glares from Mercedes and Santana Kurt hadn't seen them though. Kurt _raised_ an eyebrow "Meet who?" "Burt and Carole! You want to see them yeah?" Quinn sighed. "Yes yes! Ok let's go!"

It was a sight Kurt in his white suit and tie looking amazing and the girls behind him in heels and dresses carrying white rose bouquets.

Once the reached the hall by limo of course Kurt's breath caught. He only wanted the best but wow Finn had outdone himself the place was beautiful. To be honest it looked a bit like a church, just the beauty of it. "Come on inside unicorn lets go! Hurry come on!" Brittany was more excited than normal, but Kurt let it go.

"Hey kiddo, everything's going great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks dad!" they had barely gotten through the hall doors when Burt and Carole met them. "Hi, sweetheart," Carole hugged him and said hi to the girls. Kurt was in a daze for a minute. Until Lucy came running up to him.

"Uncle Kurt!" "Lucy?" Lucy was Rachel and Finn's 6 year old. She was dressed in a dark blue dress carried a basket of white rose pedals. _Flower girl! He was her flower girl, along with Brittany and Santana's little girl Jade Tina and mike's daughter Angel, and Quinn and Joe's daughter Faith, or she was suppose to be _**A/N Ok yes I know that's four flower girls but it's klaine ok? And for those who are wondering Beth will be in the audience but at this point she's like 14 carry on**_. Wait Lucy was here? She was suppose to be with…_

Kurt looked up from Lucy to see _"_Rachel! Finn! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Kurt was in shock! Rachel hugged him and said, "I couldn't miss this! Not for the world! That's why we have understudy's." breaking from Rachel's hug he looked at Finn. Who just shrugged and said "Dude we're brothers, the director gave me the day off." Finn was in a black suit ready to join Blaine and Rachel was in a dress that looked like the others, Kurt was so happy and everyone he loved was there he thought, but then something suddenly hit him "Who's watching the kids?" Mercedes laughed as if on cue Mr. Shue, Shelby, Sue and Emma (who was now Emma Shue by the way) walked out. Mr. shue had Jade and Angel on either side; Shelby had Faith's hand and held the other one out for Lucy who took it.

Emma held the hands of Tyson and James Mercedes and Sam's twin boys, Sue was the last out Luke followed close behind her and thank god the kid didn't have a Mohawk Kurt would have shot Puck, next to Luke was the youngest of the kids 3 year old AJ (Artie junior) who looked tired but happy. Four flower girls four ring bearers it was odd but who really cared **A/N Luke's mom is Lauren do you guys remember her from season 2? And AJ's mom is Sugar cause I can!** After hugs were given Quinn said "The kids are fine, and Blaine and the boys just pulled up, Finn stay here, Rachel come on," they all walked into a waiting room of sorts. The kids went into a separate one with the three teachers. Kurt laughed as he heard shouts, the boys were happy to see Finn too! After what felt like hours of waiting the guests were seated and it was time to go.

Kurt was so excited and nervous and when the music started if Burt and Carole weren't on either side he would have fallen. It wasn't "here comes the bride" but still he was going to see Blaine soon. He smiled at the "Awww" he heard from the crowd as the kids walked out a flower girl and ring barer side by side, four times until the kids sat in the first row of chairs to the right. The girls were next and Mercedes and Rachel both looked back at him and smiled before walking side by side in front of him. **A/N ok so for those who are wondering I felt the need to have 4 ring bearers so two could carry wedding bands and two could carry KLAINE promise rings. Promises we'll get to in the vows, I just want to clarify. Keep reading.**

Kurt walked along with Burt and Carole eyes on Blaine the whole time. Burt and Carole both hugged him when they reached the end of the alter, and went to sit to the left in to front row. Kurt reached Blaine finally and took both his hands, the reverend laughed slightly _I was suppose to wait for him to say it? Oh well._

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate love. The love that these two men have for each other, today is the day for the world to recognize that their hearts are one, and love knows no limits, none at all. The couple has prepared speeches, from what I understand, Blaine will go first."

Blaine cleared his throat as the reverend smiled at him.

"Kurt, I love you so much it would be hard to imagine life without you so I won't bother, because you make my life wonderful and fill it with love. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday, I was on my way to Warbler practice (there was clapping from the warblers of course) and you stopped me. It was those moments that changed my life, and soon after I realized how special you were to me. I know that sometimes I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but you love me anyway. I promise that I will never stop loving you because I know you are the only person that has encourage to be a better man, just by being you. I love you so much and I promise to never stop showing you just how much. "

They both had tears in their eyes when Blaine finished. It was Kurt's turn.

"It was something I never thought I could find, a man to love and one to love me back. I wanted a fairytale romance, and I realized something the first time we said I love you I realized I'd found something better then a fairytale, this was my life. A life that you're a part of and for that I've never been more grateful. I promise to love you forever, and always have a song to sing because you are my dream come true."

When they finished Luke and AJ came forward with the promise rings Mercedes and girls had "Klaine Forever" inscribed on them. They placed the rings on each other's pinkies. **A/N Pinky promises get it? I don't care how lame it sounds pinky promise are F*****G serious.**

The reverend spoke again and asked both Kurt and Blaine to repeat "Traditional" vows. (He modified the end and took out the wife part) and the two other ring bearers came forward with the wedding rings. At last the reverend addressed the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt and Blaine kiss.

Looking to their wedding party the kids were the only ones not crying.

**AT THE RECEPTION **

There were speeches, lots of them, from the former glee club members, Mr. Shue, a few Warblers, and many more. "We're married," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "So I've noticed," Kurt answered before kissing Blaine.

Hours of dancing and eating followed, and they were about to cut the cake when Santana walked up to the microphone.

"Kurt, Blaine you know I love you both, despite popular opinion," she looked at the glee club. "I know you two will be super happy together. And I just wanted to say that-" she blinked away tears "I'm glad you two found each other." She went to hug them both, stepping away to let them cut the cake but not going too far.

Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and thank you's as guests began to leave. With the guests leaving Kurt and Blaine were going to follow suit when Santana said, "come with me." They followed they both knew better then to question her.

They entered a room where their wedding party and parents were waiting and _Karen. _Kurt tried not to glare at her she was an adoption agent they'd been dealing with for two years and they were still childless. _What was SHE doing here NOW!" _Kurt was about to ask out loud but Santana stopped him.

"Look I know you guys have been wanting a baby for a while and adoption wasn't going to great, so Karen suggested a surrogate. We talked it about it, all of us,"

"You know we all wanted to do it?" Brittany said "Cause we love you both so much!"

"Yea, we did, but Cedes would go crazy if she had to be pregnant again, berry is starring in a show, Tina is already pregnant," after that slipped everyone said congrats and was busy talking to Tina. They calmed down and Santana continued. "Sugar and Lauren travel to much it wouldn't be healthy, Quinn's already had two, and Britt…well she agreed I'd be best,"

Kurt and Blaine stared at he mouths wide open. Blaine spoke first "You'd have a baby for us?" "I love you guys, of course I would,"

Karen spoke next "I can start on the paperwork, as soon as we leave,"

Carole finished with "All you have to do is say yes,"

Santana looked at the pair eyebrows raised "So, you wanna do this or not?"

They both said, "I do" for the second time that day.

**A/N Klaine is married! And having a baby thanks to Santana! Do you guys see how long this chapter is HOW MANY WORDS! Damn I'm tired is 12:30 AM and I started at 8. …Yesterday I guess it'd be anyway I'm tired all for a great song please review make my tiredness worth it.**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is present day Klaine! Rachel runs away after she chokes on her NYADA audition Klaine and Finn go looking for her. Things don't go to great.**

"I can believe it! Poor Rachel oh my god! I can't believe it!" Kurt has repeated that since leaving the auditorium.

"Where did she run to? We looked everywhere," Blaine's voice was worried.

Kurt pulled out his phone

"Finn please tell me you found her…please,"

"Yea man, she circled back she's in the auditorium,"

"We'll come see h-"

"K-ku-rt?" Rachel's voice broke his heart; Blaine rubbed his shoulder as he blinked back tears.

"Rachel? We'll be there in-"

"No no ple-ase please Kurt, I just-" another sob "Iwanttogohome," it came out as one word (I want to go home). Kurt was sure she was half talking to him and half to Finn.

"Dude I'm gonna take her home," Finn took the phone again.

"Stay with her," Kurt said it was an order.

"She wants to be alone," Finn whispered.

"Finn I'm begging stay with her, she needs you more then ever, and I need know she has someone there to hold her, please she can't go through this on her own, as bad as she'll want to. She just cant and you're the only person she'll let in, Finn please…please" Kurt was crying now. Blaine took the phone.

"Finn? Yea I will, you take are of Rachel, I know man I know, yea they won't mind I'm sure, her dad's are out of town right? So yea they won't mind at all, dude I have to go, call us back later."

Blaine hung up the phone just in time to catch a sobbing Kurt who was about to fall to his knees. Blaine went down with him gentle and controlled, so he wouldn't hurt himself. Blaine was confused, but he let Kurt cry he was upset for Rachel yea, but there was something else there to. After a few minutes Kurt was on his feet, still crying Blaine led him to his car. In the parking lot Blaine and Finn caught sight of each other and nodded in a "dude, this sucks" kind of way. Crying Kurt and Rachel didn't notice each other, which was probably for the best.

**AT Blaine's**

Blaine had gotten a cold washcloth for Kurt's face. "Here,"

"Thanks,"

"Kurt? Baby what's wrong? I know your upset for Rachel but what else is wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. Green eyes met hazel after a few minutes, and Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"It should have been me, I should have been the one to choke,"

"Kurt you can't-"

"Blaine please!" Kurt's voice rose then lowered "I need to get this out please,"

Blaine nodded and let him continue. "Rachel is one of my best friends she doesn't deserve this! And me? I was so sure that I wasn't even going to get an audition, and when I did and she hadn't gotten her letter yet, my heart dropped to my stomach. Even the possibly of going to New York without Rachel, it sucked and now… now she choked on her audition…Blaine what is she going to do? Neither of us had a back-up plan, we had tunnel vision only focusing on NYADA, if it has to be one of us Blaine it should be Rachel…it was suppose to be Rachel, not me Blaine."

Blaine held Kurt tightly as he cried. _He felt bad, horrible he wanted the dream to work out for both of them, not just one. The one thing he didn't want was Kurt away from him without Rachel to lean on. _

"Babe, I know this hurts, and there's nothing I can do to make it better. God Kurt I wish there was I hate seeing you like this."

"How can I face her? Knowing this Blaine I cant leave her!"

There was a knock on Blaine door, his mom had let Finn in and behind Finn there was no one, unlike Blaine had hoped.

"Carmen Tibitido is a total bitch," Kurt said to Finn. How could she, how?"

"She loved you," came a small voice outside Blaine's room. "You were amazing,"

_Rachel. _She had changed clothes but was still tearful as she entered. Kurt looked up at before Blaine could register it, she was holding on to Kurt.

"You are a star Rachel Berry, don't ever let anyone tell you different, I love you,"

"I love you Kurt, I'm proud of you, and so happy for you, honestly I am."

"So am I," came Blaine's voice, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. His hazel eyes were crying. Kurt mouthed an "I love you baby," over Rachel's shoulder.

Blaine smiled; he was going to miss him so much.

**A/N ok I've been listen to the glee version of CRY while writing this and well I'm sad now :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Inspired by Blaine's line "Oh god, no, no more candles," in "Choke". This IS FUTURE KLAINE I just really loved the line so I had to use it.**

Blaine came home early thank god. The thunderstorm had caused three road closures, many accidents all ready it had been raining for 2 hours.

"Blaine?" Kurt voice was small and muffled agianest Blaine's chest as they laid in bed.

"Yes love?" Blaine answered reaching for his hand.

"Do you think I'm childish?" Kurt gave his hand a squeeze.

"Kurt. Why would I think that?" Blaine's voice was suddenly serious.

"Because it's 5 PM we're in bed under the covers waiting for the storm to end, I'm a grown man afraid of a fucking thunderstorm!" Kurt explained, his cheeks going red.

"Babe, it's ok, first of all, thunder is loud and lighting is freaking deadly, and second we're alone, so no one will know and third it gives me an excuse to cuddle you and kiss you all I want!" Kurt laughed at Blaine's last point, "So no Kurt, I don't think you're childish," Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Ok, hey Blaine?"

"Yes baby?"

"Thank you,"

"For what baby?"

"Everything,"

Blaine laughed "Your so very welcome,"

"I'm going to go get a drink ok? I'll be back, did you want anything?" Kurt asked Blaine getting up. "No thanks babe, I'm good,"

Kurt walked into the kitchen and ran the tap for a glass of water, reaching for a cup the thunder boomed loudly and he shuddered slightly. He heard thunder again, but his time it was what he saw that scared him.

_He saw nothing_

the power had gone out.

Kurt let out a breath, trying not to freak out as his eyes adjusted. Taking a drink of water he set the cup down on the counter, and spun on his heels to go back towards the bedroom.

_And screamed._

"Babe it's me, it's only me!" Blaine said shock in his voice.

Blaine had been behind him.

"Damn it Blaine, you scared me half to death,"

"I'm sorry babe, when the power went out I just came to see if you were alright,"

He hugged Kurt, who buried his face in Blaine's shoulder "Damn you Blaine Anderson,"

"I love you," was Blaine's innocent response.

"Candles?"

"Really Blaine you want to sing, _now?" _**A/N see what I did there? They sang candles together!**

Blaine laughed "No, where _are _the candles?" He got the lighter from the top drawer. Blaine was always good at remembering where stuff was.

"Storage closet,"

"Which part? On what shelf?" Blaine walked to the storage closet. Which made Kurt nervous after all it was dark. Kurt didn't answer as Blaine opened the storage closet he got his answer.

"Ummm Kurt?"

"Yea?" Kurt had yet to move from the counter.

"Why are there candles on _every _shelf of this closet?"

"I love candles?"

Blaine laughed got about 12 candles and lit them around the apartment.

**An hour later the power returns.**

An almost-asleep Blaine opened his eyes as the lights returned.

"Kurt?" Blaine shock him "powers back,"

Kurt was half asleep but still managed "I'll have to buy more candles tomorrow, as replacement,"

Blaine got up to blow the candles out and mumbled "Oh god, please no more candles, maybe just a flashlight."

**A/N Read and review.**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why?"

"I don't know cause it was your idea?"

"I was drunk, and totally kidding!"

"So…you don't want to?"

"I mean I've never been one for pain Kurt but I want to,"

"It shouldn't be too bad,"

"Your kidding first time it hurts like a bitch!"

"Wimp," Kurt laughs.

"I'm not a wimp,"

"So prove it, come on,"

Kurt pulls Blaine inside, out of the cold."

A young woman greeted them soon after walking in " Welcome to Lima Tattoo Shop, my name is Jen what can I do for you boys today?"

Blaine gulped.

Kurt smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Blaine?" Kurt called stepping into their NYC apartment.

Kurt heard nothing "Blaine?" he called again it was past noon on a Saturday Blaine should be up.

Walking into their bedroom he found his boyfriend curled up in fetal position on their bed. This had Kurt immediately worried, that position was one Blaine restored to when things were really wrong.

Going over to Blaine side of the bed Kurt sat down "Babe?"

Blaine groaned "It hurts,"

"What hurts, honey?"

Blaine groaned again and rubbed his belly in reponse. Kurt thought _he had dinner with Rachel last night, after work well I was in meetings. _

Kurt called Finn.

"Hey man, I can't talk right now Rachel's sick,"

"Blaine too,"

"The food, Rachel said they had Thai food, I guess it upset their bellies,"

"I guess, thanks Finn,"

"Love you man, later,"

Kurt went back over to Blaine "Kurt?"

"I'm right here," Kurt rubbed his hand.

"I'm sorry,"

Kurt looked at Blaine confused "For what?"

" I've thrown up like 8 times already,"

_food poisoning _

Kurt shuddered "It's ok Blaine, it's not your fault, you'll feel better soon."

"I don't like this,"

"I know but I'll take care of you,"

"Rachel? Is she sick too?" He lifted his head a bit.

"Yes, but Finn's with her,"

"Good,"

"I'm going to call Carole, I'll be right back,"

Blaine just groaned in response.

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Hi mom," _he started calling her that a few years back._

"Blaine's sick,"

"I figured Finn called about Rachel,"

Carole told him what to do, he thanked her and hung up.

Kurt grabbed a bottle of gingerale and poured it into a glass, leaving it there to flatten.

He grabbed a wash cloth and ran cold water onto in as Blaine disappeared to the bathroom _again._

When he came back Kurt was on the bed with a wet and dry wash cloth.

Blaine laid down again and Kurt beside him putting the wet cloth to his forehead gently. Blaine let out a sigh. "That feels nice," Kurt chuckled.

"I love you, thank you,"

"I love you too Blaine, and of course,"

"I don't like needing you to take care of me,"

"Well, tough, 'cause I am," Kurt said playfully.

Blaine smiled an drifted off to sleep soon after.

**A/N AWWWW I like the idea of Kurt taking care of Blaine! Hence the chapter, next chapter visits from Finchel, Samcedes, Brittanna, and Jinn to our Klaine boys for a special weekend!**

**A/N FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOW MY COFFEE AND A SMILE STORY IT WILL BE UP BY 2 TOMORROW I PROMISE AND I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT, IT WILL BE WORTH IT I SWEAR!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I know I said last chapter that klaine would get visits from Finchel, Samcedes and Brittana this chapter but I decided to break it up, and add puck and Lauren, Joe and Quinn and Artie and Sugar so everyone's around for important conversations. So because they are my second favourite couple Mercedes and Sam arrive first!**

"Blaine? Where are they?"

"Kurt, babe relax they'll be here,"

"They should have been here an hour ago!"

Blaine took his husband by the shoulders so he'd stop moving "They will be here,"

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Kurt runs to answer it.

Sam and Mercedes walk in, smiling.

There are hugs all around.

Then Kurt notices something strange.

"Mercedes? Did you want to take off your jacket?"

"Ummm, Kurt there's something I-we have to tell you guys," Blaine stands behind Kurt eyebrows raised. Mercedes removes her jacket and reveals a baby bump.

"Oh my word," Blaine says while staring at Mercedes' belly wide eyed. The silence after is broken, by a squeal from Kurt.

"OH MY GOD! How far along are you when the due date who are the godparents is it a boy or girl!" Kurt questions are strung together, and Sam and Blaine didn't look like they followed. Luckily Mercedes did and answered the questions in order "I'm 4 months along, October 16, we were hoping you two, and both."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Us?" Blaine smiled.

"Both?" Kurt tilted his head.

"Twins," Sam and Mercedes said in unison.

"Oh my goodness! YAY!" Kurt was far too happy.

"So…will you do it?" Mercedes bit her lip and Sam looked at her.

You could tell by the look on his face he loved his wife, greatly.

"Of course!" It was Kurt and Blaine's turn to speak in unison.

Another round of hugs was interrupted by another knock on the door.

**A/N Who should arrive next?**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm tired,"

"So sleep,"

"I cant,"

"Why?"

"Cause you're sexy,"

Blaine laughs "Baby I'm sure- I'd hope that I'd be just as sexy once you get some sleep,"

"I blame your sexiness," Kurt yawned curling up on his side.

"Do you?" Blaine turned off the bedside lamp.

"Mhhmmm,"

"Well I blame the alcohol."

**A/N Sorry if you were expecting finchel or britanna here, but the glee version of blame it on the alcohol came on I thought of klaine. And I've decided Finchel will come in next!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Samcedes has arrived Mercedes is pregnant with twins and asked Kurt and Blaine to be the godparents they said yes! And now the arrival of Finchel.**

Kurt answered the door "Hey guys!"

Rachel hugged him and Finn did too.

They stepped in Rachel went look for Blaine, who was in the kitchen.

She let out a shriek and Finn went running, and stopped short. Kurt almost walking into him. Rachel just stared at Mercedes belly, and then she reached for a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Easy Rach, don't hurt her," Sam cautioned.

"Congrats man," Finn and Sam hugged.

Kurt was standing by the counter visibly shaking.

"You okay?" Blaine walked over to him slowly. Everyone else wrapped up in their own conversations didn't notice. Kurt grabbed his coat and Blaine's and headed for the door, a concerned Blaine followed "Guys, we'll be back in minute ok?" he said to his guests.

Once outside Blaine started to really worry. "Kurt? Baby, what is it?"

"I talked to Santana today, she went to the doctor yesterday morning,"

Blaine's breath caught. Santana had been serious about having a baby for them. She went to get the operation done two days ago, and of course being Santana she said if they showed up she'd go all Lima Heights. Something about them being around and nervous? Didn't matter now, "What did she say?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"She said she didn't want to tell me over the phone," Kurt starting crying. "Blaine? What if it didn't work?"

Blaine didn't know how to respond because he was thinking the same thing.

"Wait until she gets here," Blaine took his husband into his arms. "Just try and relax, deep breaths baby, deep breaths," Blaine whispered soothingly, and didn't let down until Kurt did so.

"And. then Mercedes…I hope she doesn't go crazy,"

"What?" Blaine laughed.

"Remember at the wedding Santana said Mercedes would go crazy if she had to be pregnant again? And now that would make 3 boys and a girl,"

Blaine thought for a minute, "That girl will be spoiled rotten,"

Kurt laughed and walked back inside.

"Hey, hey!"

"Sugar? When did you get here?"

"Like a minute after us," _Quinn!_ And Joe of course! Sugar was sitting on Artie's lap.

"We leave for 5 minutes and you all show up? We didn't see you?"

"Backdoors are great," Kurt and Blaine both jumped at the sound of Puck's voice as he exited the bathroom.

"PUCKERMAN! Come help me with these bags," Lauren called for the back door, which was wide open. Puck ran to help this wife.

"Where are Mike and Tina?" Kurt asked.

"With Santana and Brittany, they called, they'll be here in about an hour," Joe answered.

_Kurt sure hoped so._

**A/N OK so there's that! Next chapter will be present day klaine to make up for the fact that they didn't kiss at the end of "tongue tied" during nationals! Them or Samecedes but everyone else kissed! I'm still mad can you tell! So next chapter will make for that! Then back to future klaine for Brittana's much wanted arrival! Poor Kurt :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N During "tongue tied," KLAINE KISS! PRESENT DAY!**

**Blaine's POV**

I thought it was a slushy so I filched back, I saw a few other people do it too. But it wasn't, it was confetti! They were happy for us! We were national champions. Kurt looked at me and I reached for him instinctively pulling him into a hug. With my lips close to his ear I whispered.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you more," was his response.

I laugh, "Normally, I'd argue, but-"

"We freaking won!" puck finished my sentence, before giving out random high-fives!

He suddenly gasped

"What?" I worried immediately.

His voice serious "Blaine we forgot something,"

"What? What did we forget?" my voice was worried _had we forgotten the hair gel?_

Kurt chuckles wrapping his arms around my neck he whispers, "We forgot the victory kiss,"

I gasp mock horror showing on my face, "Oh no! How could we forget that?"

I pull him closer to me and place my lips on his. It feels like everything disappears. The noise, the people, gone. Now it's just me and the love of my life.

Kurt Hummel.

**A/N AWWWWWW! That's should have happened!**


	19. Chapter 19

"YO! Open this door NOW!" Kurt jumped Blaine's eyes wide as the room fell silent. _Santana had arrived._

Kurt ran to the door as quickly as he could almost running into Puck.

Tina and Mike stepped in first, hugging Kurt and then going to join Blaine in the others. Laugher was heard as everyone reached for hugs.

"Yo, Blaine get your ass over here!" Santana called, and Blaine was next to Kurt in seconds. Brittany held Santana's hand; Blaine rubbed her shoulder as a greeting, taking Kurt's hand with his other.

"Kurt! What the hell, I haven't even said anything yet, no crying!" it was meant to be a command but her voice thick, like she was holding back tears herself. She looked at Brittany who gave her a small smile. "Tell them," she whispered she eyes glassy.

"Oh god," Kurt curled into Blaine immediately who stood frozen for a minute shocked and sad. A tear slid down Blaine's cheek. His rubbed circles on Kurt's back trying to calm him. _It hadn't worked, he was sure of it._

Santana cleared her throat. "You know what? When your kid shows up in 9 months I'm gonna it that their dad's are total crybabies!"

Kurt looked at her, smile on her face, tears in her eyes, a hand on her belly _protectively._

To the surprise of the other three a growl ripped from Kurt's throat. He gripped the Latina's shoulders sternly. She didn't move, Blaine's arm went to stop him a minute too late; Brittany stood hands on Santana's stomach. "Are you kidding right now? Santana I swear, you can't mess with my emotions like this! How dare you!"

She took a breath, and Blaine moved Kurt's hands. She stepped past them into the living room. "Correction," she spoke loudly enough so the room fell silent. "When this kid is born I with say "sweetheart your dad's are crazy, one's _totally _dramatic, and the other uses _way _to much hair product,""

She looked at Kurt and Blaine "Hummel, Anderson," she still addressed them separately, and by their last names. "Listen carefully, you _are having a baby, it worked!"_ her smile appeared again Brittany looking at her with awe, fondly. The room erupted in cheers, praise, congratulations and tears.

Blaine kissed his husband. Who stood wordless. Santana pulled paper work from her purse and Kurt took it into his shaking hands.

_She was telling the truth._

_They were going to be fathers!_

**A/N Oh how I love Santana!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Present day Klaine during their moment in "Goodbye," its super short but it was needed.**

**Kurt POV**

"Are we going to be alright?" Blaine looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes.

I rub over his hand with my thumb. "Of course, we are, I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you."

He looks at me, sad almost doubtful? "You believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do," he wasn't looking at me.

"Blaine, baby look at me, please?"

He slowly looked up.

"I love you, and I will _never _say goodbye to you. I swear it,"

He kissed me then a sweet wanting kind of kiss. Kind of like our first one, back at Dalton. Only this time it didn't take me so long to react. The sound of the bell broke our kiss. I had to go to English; I got up and hugged Blaine.

"I love you," I said a walked away.

I stepped into English and my phone buzzed "I love you too, and we will never say goodbye baby,"

**A/N Writing this after watching the episode killed me! All I have to say**


	21. Chapter 21

"Stop pacing your making me nervous,"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Blaine stood shocked for a minute anger and sadness crossing his face.

Kurt immediately shrunk back "I'm sorry,"

Blaine just nodded at the words. Kurt stepped forward, he stepped back.

He didn't want to be touched right now.

"Fine, then I won't sorry for being concerned,"

"Blaine…"

"Doesn't matter I'm going to go get coffee,"

"What if she wakes up?"

"It's called a phone call Kurt," with that he took the car keys and left

Santana and Brittany had moved in with them, so they could be there if she needed anything while pregnant. Santana had been complaining about headaches, she was 6 months along now. The doctors said it was nothing but it worried them. She had been asleep for almost 16 hours straight. Blaine wasn't in the best of moods lately. His father didn't approve of them being together, and adding a baby via surrogate Santana to the mix, Blaine's father wasn't speaking to him.

"You're an idiot," a sleepy voice shocked him. Santana's eyes were open, her head propped on her elbow to look at him.

"I didn't mean to snap," Kurt defended.

"But you did, idiot," making a "hence" motion with her hands on the last word.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt changed the subject.

"Don't try it," _or not._

"Santana, really I'm just worried about you,"

"And Blaine and Brittany aren't? Blaine has a lot more to deal with then you do Hummel,"

"No he-"

"His dad wants nothing to do with you two or his granddaughter, he's losing his family, Kurt! He doesn't need you adding bullshit, making him angry."

Brittany came in then innocently smiling climbing into the bed with Santana. "San?"

"Hmmm,"

"Why is Blainers crying? Is he happy crying again?"

Santana gave Kurt a "see what you did," look before saying, "No Britt, Blaine's not in a good mood right now. Wait Brittany, where'd you see Blaine?" _he was suppose to go out for coffee _"Outside, in his car, but he's not moving, just crying," she answered.

Kurt left the room and practically ran to the front door.

He approached the passenger door of the car, slowly and climbed in. Blaine had the phone to his ear, with tears in his eyes still.

"But…I know but…your grandchild!…she doesn't deserve…I know but…you should! How dare you!" he hung up, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He seemed to only see Kurt then. "He said as far as his concerned he has no grandchild, that he doesn't want to see her, or me, or _us ever again" _

His hands off the steering wheel Kurt pulled him into a hug, and whispered "his loss," in his ear.

"But what about her Kurt? She doesn't deserve this!" he sobbed harder and Kurt's grip tightened.

"I know, I know honey, and I'm sorry for making this harder on you,"

"S'ok, at least you still love me," That broke Kurt's heart into pieces.

_Probably cause he was right._

**A/N Blaine's dad….total ass I don't why but I feel like he wouldn't be accepting of klaine like ever, is that why we've never met him?**


	22. Chapter 22

"I love you,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Really Kurt?"

"Yes really, tell me,"

"It's a long list,"

"Well, then I guess you better start,"

"Don't you have meetings in the morning?"

"I do, but I want to hear this list,"

"If you have meetings, you should sleep,"

"Just meeting with Mercedes, and Sam to help with wedding planning,"

"Mercy will be mad if you show up tired,"

"If I'm tired it will be because you didn't start this list in time,"

In the background Kurt heard "Just start the damn list, we have a long day tomorrow!"

Kurt laughed "Hi, Finn!"

"Dude! Stop eavesdropping! And Kurt says hi!" Blaine yelled.

Finn and Blaine were in New York together on business, while Rachel was in Lima visiting, and Kurt was in LA to help Mercedes.

Kurt heard movement, and a door slam closed. Blaine was in own room now.

"I'm waiting," Kurt teased.

"Ok," Blaine took a breath. "Your sweet, and kind, and funny, and smart, loving, and,"

"And what?"

"Sexy," Blaine was using his bedroom voice.

Kurt shivered "We can't do this now,"

"Why can we Kurt?"

_That voice. Kurt just loved it._

"Baby? I'm waiting for my answer,"

"Blame Finn," Kurt said let out a sigh.

Blaine just scoffed. His voice returning to normal he said, "I love you Kurt,"

"I love you too," Kurt hung up the phone.

**A/N Sorry but I don't writing smut in the mornings.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Knock Knock!"

Light came pouring in their bedroom. Kurt grumbled Blaine cursed.

"Brittany honey, it's 6 a.m., go back to sleep," Kurt buried himself further under the covers.

"I can't," she pulled the covers off them; thank god they were wearing boxers.

"Come on, we have to go!"

"Go where?" Blaine replied sleepily.

"The hospital, San's waiting in the car, and she doesn't look very comfortable."

At the word hospital Kurt and Blaine shot up and out of bed.

"When did you put her in the car Britt?" Blaine asking throwing Kurt a pair pants.

"5 minutes ago I think, she said we had to hurry she wouldn't even let me clean up the mess,"

"Mess?" Kurt handed Blaine the mouthwash, and he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Water," Brittany said Kurt's eyes went wide. The two of them kicked into hyper drive. Kurt grabbed the hospital bag; Blaine called Burt and Carole, who answered right away. They were out the door less then ten minutes after being woken up.

Santana was in the back seat, doing her deep breathing, Kurt and Brittany sat on both sides of her holding her hands as Blaine started to car with hospital bag in the front. "I called my mom, and yours too Blaine," Santana said between breaths before Blaine could ask why she called his mom a contraction hit her, so he kept quiet.

"Mercedes, and Sam will meet us there," Kurt had his phone out. Thank god everyone had come up for a "reunion," weekend. They kids were all with the Jones' (Mercedes parents for the weekend) the adults had all missed each other and this was a bi monthly thing. Brittany was softly singing "songbird," in Santana's ear to try and help her take her mind off the pain.

Kurt had called Artie and Mike, who both said they would meet them there with Sugar and Tina. Kurt had just woken up Puck and explained what was going on. Santana fought through another contraction, before breathing out "Quinn," "I'm just about to call her San don't worry," Kurt was trying to be comforting.

"No, I need her here," she managed to get the sentence out without a contraction. Blaine made a turn, Kurt made a call. "I know her mom called!" Quinn was definitely awake. "She wants you here," "I'm waiting outside the hotel,"

Less then 5 minutes later Quinn was in the car, she switched places with Kurt who was in the front seat next to Blaine with hospital bag on his lap. Kurt looked back; Brittany eyes were teary, Quinn expression understanding yet worried. And Santana? She was in pain, and lots of it. Reaching the hospital Kurt fell into a daze. Nurses rushing to help Santana, Quinn telling her to keep breathing, Brittany taking her hand, Santana cursing in Spanish.

It all became a blur until the nurse asked "Okay, who's the father?" Kurt and Blaine both stepped forward, and Brittany and Quinn stood their ground. "She's our surrogate," Blaine explained. "And I'm her girlfriend," the nurse gave them all a look then look to Quinn. "Look lady, all of them are coming with me, if that's a problem that's just too god damn bad!" Santana snapped. The nurse said nothing, even when Santana's mom had joined them.

After they all got changed into hospital scrubs Santana was given medicine to lessen the pain a bit.

5 long hours later Renee Julia Hummel Anderson was born at 6 pound 5 ounces.

Kurt and Blaine were finally fathers

**A/N Sorry if that wasn't very Klaine-ish but I hope you like it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N It was time. I tried not to I really did.**

**Blaine's POV**

I had just finished at the gym, I took a shower then took a drive. Kurt and I had a fight so naturally I headed to the gym to box out my anger. It was about….fuck I don't even remember! I was just mad! I needed to relax. When I stopped the car, I took a deep breath walked up to the door, and pulled the keys from my pocket. I had time to walk in and close the door before a pair of lips crushed mine.

"Where've you been?" he asked before attaching his lips to my neck.

"I had to take a drive,"

"Feel better?" he stopped to look at me.

I hummed in response kissing him hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands bringing my legs around waist. _God I love that he's so tall!_

Taking into account that he had me up against a door, he moved us to the couch in 5 easy steps.

"I was worried," he said now that I had no choice but to look at him. "We can talk if you want," since I was already straddling him I ground my hips against him to shut him up _it worked. _"No, no talking," my voice was rough. He chuckled "Ok Anderson,"

Clothes were thrown everywhere. I was grateful he didn't care. It was blur, I remembered the fimilar sting of pain replaced by pleasure. Such great pleasure it was amazing, we only had sex like this after Kurt and I had big fights. Make-up sex was great, but I wouldn't call it that exactly. "Blaine.." my name fell for his lips repeatedly in breathy moans that I loved.

It was different, a good different. His words his tone his voice. It was all just different.

He took charge, I loved that it was so hot!

After we'd finished we got ourselves cleaned up before going to bed to cuddle. He was post-sex cuddler and I had no problem with that.

"You okay?" he asked stroking my curls.

"Fine,"

"Blaine,"

"I'm fine I just don't want to deal with this now ok?"

He placed my hand in his and guilt struck me.

"Look,"

he stopped me.

"We do this after every fight killer, you don't need to explain, now sleep."

Killer. Kurt never called me that. I sighed I'd have to talk to him in the morning.

I was dreading that. But that was morning. I just let myself relax for now.

"Goodnight," the beautiful man next to me kissed my head.

"Goodnight Sebastian,"

**A/N Ok I'm sorry it just had to be done!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N This is sad one :(**

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt's voice broke.

"We need space,"

"So you packed up all your things because we need space?"

Blaine nodded, willing himself not to cry.

"Just for a little while babe,"

"What happened to _forever _Blaine?"

"Kurt…I meant that I did…but"

"But nothing! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not what are-"

"Where are you going to go Blaine?"

"I don't-"

"Back to Sebastian no doubt." Kurt scoffed. Blaine's breath caught.

"Didn't think I knew about him huh?" Tears were freely falling on both their faces.

"Kurt…let me-"

"Explain? Save it! you've been sneaky around with him for 4 months now."

Blaine stood not knowing how to defend against the truth.

"Get out," Kurt snarled.

Blaine having nothing else to say nodded.

Opening the door he said "I love you Kurt, I'm so sorry,"

And the door closed Blaine heard "I'm sorry to, that we're getting a divorce,"


	26. Chapter 26

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where is papa?"

"He's on a trip, sweetheart."

"I miss him, when is he coming home?"

"Tomorrow,"

"When's tomorrow?"

"After the sun goes down and comes up again,"

The little girl stared at Blaine for a minute went to say something, shook her head and played with the piece of hair that fell in front of her face.

Blaine chucked. Julia had his hair, it was a mess of curls and a pain to comb she was born with a whole head of hair, Santana had bitched about how unfair that was for hours after giving birth.

Blaine went back to stirring the pot of noodles, it wasn't until the 5 year old came into view with her princess pillow and blanket Blaine rose an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" the girl didn't answer; she just put her pillow on the window ledge seat and then climbed on to it. "Papa always has the car there," she pointed out the window. "So imgonna (I'm gonna) wait for tomorrow,"

Blaine chuckled but said okay. He'd move her when she fell asleep, she slept like a rock. After the noodles were ready Blaine put hers in her favourite bowl and pulling a chair up to the window and ate his with her. He asked her if she wanted to play, or watch TV, but she refused to move _stubborn, just like Santana_. Blaine was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard "DADDY!" Jules met him half way with her "mad face," on. "What is it Jules?" Blaine squatted down.

"The sun's broken!" it took all Blaine's focus not to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"You said papa would come when the sun went down and came up, but its not working…papa's outside, but it didn't go down,"

Blaine stared at his daughter wide eyed, taking in what she said. He picked her and went to the window. And sure enough _Kurt was home early!" _Blaine went daughter in his arms to the door to open it. "PAPA!" The girl reached out for him, and he took her. "Princess!" Kurt laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Where's mine?" Blaine whined and Kurt laughed kissing his husband.

"Your early,"

"I missed you two, too much to bear, so I got an early fight back,"

"Your daughter thinks the sun's broken."

Kurt rose an eyebrow from Blaine to the kid in his arms. "What?"

"Come in, I'll explain,"

Kurt was home and the three of them never happier.

**A/N Awwww klaine as dads I love it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N so this has been in my head for a while a series of sentences, to which I turned into 1 drabble. This is "business men" "childless" future married Klaine, Kurt and Blaine are in LA for business meetings of there different kind. Kurt is looking into to running a summer prep program for NYADA (which in my head he went to when Blaine graduated. Can't have our boys split up now can I?) And Blaine is looking into directing a Broadway production. Anyway the lines it bold were the ones that helped this drabble along. A.K.A. the sentences in my head.**

**Kurt's POV**

It had been a long day and I was tired, I went to 7 meetings! 7 fucking meetings! **And I was getting nowhere.** The day was over for now, so time to see my husband. I swiped the keycard gaining access to the room. Blaine was sitting on the bed; he didn't even turn his head. **He had headphones in. I could be mean and scare him but I wont. **I stood leaning against the wall, eyes on him until he turned slowly. He jumped and I chuckled.

"Hey babe," he held his arms out for a hug.

Which I took. "How was your day?" I ask him.

"Pure crap," he said with a defeated sigh.

**I sit next to him and wait for the explanation.**

"They don't think I'm "qualified," enough for the job,"

"**At least they didn't think your idea was stupid," **

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, come on bedtime,"

"**What am I a toddler?" he mumbled something about not needing a bedtime.**

"**We don't have to sleep, we'll cuddle,"**

His eyes lit up, I love when that happens. We change into pajamas and get into bed. **He smiled softly, but I knew he was hurting.**

"Blaine?"

"**Not qualified enough, really?"**

"Blaine sweetie, stop it, **you can't do this,"**

"**What?"**

"Overthink, doubt yourself,"

"**As much as I love you're being hypocritical,"**

"**How?"**

"**Kurt, they whole way here you were probably thinking that something went wrong in your presentation and that's why they told you that."**

Kurt sighed Blaine was right.

"But it's not, I didn't even have to be there to know you were amazing,"

"**They still didn't go for it,"**

"**Yet,"**

"Blaine, we've talked about holding out false hope,"

"**it's not hope baby, it's faith,"**

"**In what?"**

"**You. Your amazing,"**

"**I love you,"**

"**And I you Mr. Hummel-Anderson"**

**A/N Soooo? How was that by the way please check out my profile and vote on the poll, about which pairing I should write a drabble collection about next? Thanks**

**WORDSANDWONDERS**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I'm not sure why they're watching this…I think it was after I was done watching a very potter sequel. (A musical starring Darren btw) and this are looking more related then I'd hoped. Also screw having 50 chapters! I will write Klaine Drabbles until Klaine is no more…or Season 4 ends! Whichever comes first. Sorry I've changed chapter amounts on most my stories. Damn my imagination! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kurt and Blaine a watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone.**_** Again.**_

"They all look so young,"

"Blaine this was filmed years ago,"

"That's my point!"

Kurt laughed, "That's why I love movies,"

"Hmmm…"

"Do I even want to know what your thinking?"

Blaine shifted so he was still supporting Kurt's weight but so his shoulder wouldn't fall asleep.

"Probably not," he admitted honestly.

"It's dirty isn't it?"

"What? Oh no…just kind of strange,"

"Strange?"

"Strange, you know out of the ordinary, not routine, slightly-"

"I know what strange means Blaine I meant what about your idea is strange?"

"I was just thinking about Jules,"

Kurt sighed, "Blaine she's 6 months old, it's our first weekend alone in months and Santana said she'd go all "Lima Heights" if we showed up to pick her up before 6 on Sunday."

"I know, I didn't mean we should go get her,"

"So what _did _you mean?"

"We should talk to her,"

Kurt tilted his head "Blaine she our _daughter _we do _talk _to her,"

Blaine got up, went into the bedroom and came out with the handheld video camera.

"I mean we should _talk to her _while we're young."

"We're 28 and 27 darling,"

Blaine glared "_I know how old I am, _but when she's 16 I want her to have advice from us that is helpful not your typical parent _crap,_"

"_You _want _us _to make our _daughter a how-to guide to dealing with us?"_

"Kind of, but not just us, life, everything,"

Kurt moved from the couch a grabbed the phone.

"What are you-"

Kurt cut him off putting a finger to his lips.

"Mercy? It's me I need your help, Sam's too,…No nothing's wrong it's just.."

Kurt explained Blaine's idea and made more calls. Before long every former glee club member, Burt and Carole, and even Cooper had agreed to help them.

"If she needs advice on _everything _she'll need _everyone."_

**A/N Idea! Ok so next few chapter we'll visit everyone as they make their videos for Jules, via Kurt and Blaine looking at them. Then Jules will go through them, depending on the situation. Are you confused? Sorry I get like this when I have an awesome idea. You will understand soon! BTW who should write a drabble collection about next?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N So TIME SKIP! Jules is 14, Kurt and Blaine have kept up their videos to her and so has everyone else. Kurt and Blaine are going through the batch of the newest ones they got from everyone on they're recent visits to NYC, Jules is at a sleepover with a friend from school. Kurt and Blaine have the DVD's ready to watch. After they are done they will put them with the proper pile. **

**EXAMPLE: All of Rachel's videos say: From AUNT RACHEL! ON:(SUBJECT). And they go in one pile.**

**All of Finn's say: From UNCLE FINN! ON:(SUBJECT) and they go in another pile.**

**And so each glee club member, cooper, Burt and Carole, Sebastian and Dave, Kurt and Blaine have they're own pile. Understand? Good oh and the xoxoxo that appears means it's a different DVD.**

"Which one first?"

Blaine looked at the subjects on each of the cases. "This one, it's from Brit, and it's labeled "Being UNICORN!""

"Ok then," Kurt put the DVD in the laptop and adjusted the volume, Brittany appeared on the screen.

"_Hey Jube-Jube! It's just me, I wanted to make this quickly to tell you that no matter what, you should always be proud of being a unicorn. You know what they look like right?" _she held up a picture. "_I'm not saying your suppose to look like that, that would be weird." _Kurt paused the DVD to laugh _hard. _He pressed play again _"I mean you should always be one-of-a-kind, special, and be proud to be that way! I mean look at your dads' perfect example of two super-special unicorns." _The video faded to black. Kurt and Blaine let out an "awww," in unison.

Blaine called Brittany to thank her, while Kurt put in a video labeled "Lima Heights," **A/N I wonder who's that is?**

**XOXOXO**

"_Hey chica, just me, ok so your like what 15-16 watching this? So I guarantee who've heard my say "I'm gonna go all Lima heights" about a million times thus far. So I wanted to talk about it. Fighting is never the answer to solving your problems, understand? Auntie Santana has some small anger issues, so it's just something I say. But I'm sure you will be more levelheaded than me…god I hope so anyway. But if you are ever angry, come talk to me, or listen to music, or get daddy Blaine to teach you how to box. But no matter what you never throw the first punch, you get thrown in jail that way!"_

**A/N Santana! I love her!**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Family**

"_Hey Missy Miss, just wanted to let you know, that you should always lean on your family when you need them. And I don't just mean your dad's I mean all of us, if you ever need anything we've got you covered baby girl! Love you always!"_

**A/N That was Mercedes! Just in case you wondered.**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Guitar**

"_This here J is my guitar, a bit old but it does the trick, music is a huge part of my life, not me your dad's, aunt Cedes, Aunt Rachel- well you get the point. Music means something to all of us! We were pretty awesome as a glee club, we kicked some serious butt! Tell you what if you want I'll teach you how to play this thing? Let me know kiddo, Uncle Sam, knows a thing or two!"_

**A/N: Sam**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Passion-it starts with a dance routine and when that's over…**

"_Hey hey kid, it's me just dropping you a quick video to tell you that you should follow your heart when you're passionate about something. Like dancing, and me I almost had to give it up when…anyway a story for another video. You're lucky to have two dads' who support you and know more about passion and determination then any other two people on the planet! So whatever makes you feel the most yourself go for it!"_

**A/N: Mike**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Style**

"_Hey baby doll, it's just me, you're getting older, so your probably doing to be going some re-inventing style wise. And no one know more about style then your Daddy Kurt, but no one knows more about the style re-invention process then me. Sweetheart in high school I when from Goth to 60's chick and beyond. It was crazy but I was finding me, and that's what it took. So I'm telling you it's ok to explore different styles, heck I'll help you! Finding yourself takes a while clothes are just the start."_

**A/N: Tina**

**A/N: Next chapter the rest will come!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Okay so Kurt and Blaine are still watching videos for Jules. Brittany Santana Sam Mercedes Tina and Mike's videos are in the last chapter now the rest of them!**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Swag**

"_Yo! What's good kid? Uncle Artie here, just telling you that you need to have swag. And not the super cheesy crappy definition. Let me give you_ _my definition. Have the outfit, the jewels, the shoes, and well cause you're a girl I guess the nails, hair, and makeup have to be done too. But those things don't mean a damn thing if you don't have the confidence kid. Hell, with confidence you could rock a potato sac and no one would care. But you have to be confident, not cocky that ain't cool. Rock it like I know you can, peace!"_

**A/N Artie! Something I could just picture him saying to a camera.**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Talent**

"_Hey hey! It's me and it's no surprise I can sing to save my life! I know I was in glee club and all but really I can't sing. I love clothes, designing them. It's something I love and something I'm good at. Back it glee club I was just kinda there to be with my friends, my talent lies with clothes. I was probably the only glee clubber besides uncle mike who couldn't sing. Just because your talent is different then the people around you, doesn't make you weird. It means you're unique. Aunt Mercedes wedding dress? One of a kind, and it was some of my best work. Just saying!"_

**A/N Sugar!**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: The Law**

"_As a kid, I went to juvy to many times to count. Went to class when I felt like it, I almost didn't graduate. Yeah, you heard me, didn't know that did you? I was a self-proclaimed badass. Straightened myself out eventually but I just wanted to tell you those kids at school? The ones that seem way too cool? The ones you secretly envy? Steer clear kid the last thing a pretty girl like you needs is a criminal record. Julia I mean it trust me I was one of them once. And if you don't I will get aunt Santana to go all Lima Heights on you got that?"_

**A/N Puck!**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Body Image**

"_Jule! Listen I want to you about body image. I know you spend hour in front of the mirror just thinking. Let me tell you something. T.V. is corrupt! Have you thinking you should be all skin and bones to be pretty, its bullshit! You're beautiful just as you are got that?" _**A/N Lauren**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Awkward **

"_So by the title of this video you can guess this is going to be quite an awkward conversation. I know what you're thinking…and yes we are going to talk about sex. I had Beth at 16 after sleeping with your uncle Puck. I know, I know! Bottom line is having sex in high school, or before your ready I don't not recommend. By the way if you ever want to talk about this kind of stuff please call me, love you kid."_

**A/N Quinn**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Compassion**

"_I just want to drop you a line to tell you that in life, and in friendships, compassion is key. I know you're not too big on friends but you need them. I know your probably "uncle joey I totally don't" but you do. I mean look at your dad's. They are still friends with the whole glee club, and that was what 10-12 years ago?... ok I feel super old after saying that but trust me Jules you need friends, and compassion to keep them,"_

**A/N Joe**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Unexpected **

"_Life is about the expected. Unlike most people I don't think you should expect the worst when it come to the unexpected. Your dads and I kid, we were __**not**__ friends in high school, neither were I and uncle Dave. But years later although it was unexpected, I welcomed the new friendships. And your dad's and I have become good friends as you know and me and uncle Dave…well we're married so yea… anyway just because you didn't think something would happen don't be closed off about it. The outcome as you put it "could be totally awesome!"_

**A/N: Sebastian! I know I know but I love him!**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Things get better**

"_Hey kid, I just want to tell you that no matter how bad things seem they will get better. I didn't "come out," in high school, I was found out and it was the worse thing to happen to me at the time. I didn't know how to handle it, the comments, the looks, and the judgments. So I thought I would end all of that, and by that I mean…I wouldn't be here right now had I succeeded. There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thankful I didn't. Because in those hard moments I forgot something. And daddy Kurt reminded me of it; the people who love you will always be there for you. Things get better kid, even if they seem like they wont I promise you they do._

**A/N Dave. I cried writing this part.**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Practice **

"_Practice makes perfect, I should know, being on Broadway and all. But that doesn't just apply to theatre; anything you do practice and you'll get better. You know the high note in defying gravity, I couldn't hit it at first but with practice I did it! And know it is my go to song. Speaking of practice, I should probably go do that."_

**A/N Rachel**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Organization**

"_It's never been something I'm good at much like you. Something I think if it wasn't for aunt Rachel I'd misplace everything. But I'm working on that and you should too. It's easier to work when your things are all organized; speaking of I is going to go clean out my office. _Fun. _Wish me luck kiddo!_

**A/N Finn**

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Growing up. Burt and Carole do this together.**

"Hey kid, just us old people, _I'm not old Burt! Hey sweetheart, just want to say we love you. _And you are growing up so fast; you should enjoy every minute of it. _Not too much! No need to go all rebel on us! _Right! Enjoy with in reason kid! Love you! _Call us sometimes we miss you!"_

**Xoxoxo Labeled: The first few hours**

"_Hey baby girl, I'm just here reminiscing I guess. The first few hours after you were born I was shaking like a leaf. I didn't want to hold you because I was afraid I'd drop you. Daddy Kurt said I was being silly, but you were so little, I was just nervous. Then as time went on I found that you fit into my arms so perfectly, I never wanted to put you down. And now I long for those moments back. Where you'd come running to me as I came through the door after work, or ask me to read you a bedtime story. I love you Julia, and I always will and as much as you'll disagree you will always be my baby girl, no matter what."_

**A/N Blaine! Aww **

**Xoxoxo Labeled: Love**

"_I love you so much Jules! I need you to remember something. No matter what happens, I will always love you. I know I can be hard to deal with, but I hope you can understand it doesn't mean I love you any less. You and Daddy Blaine can be a handful sometimes, but you're my handful. And we are a family, forever!"_

**A/N Kurt Awww**

**A/N SO that's done! I just felt like it needed to be added. But yea it's over with. The rest will be more Klaine-ish I promise.**


	31. Chapter 31

"It's over,"

"Huh?"

Blaine shook a sleeping Kurt awake.

"It's over, lets go to bed," Blaine slowly moved taking Kurt with him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"10 minutes into the movie,"

"And your just waking me up?"

"Your cute when you sleep,"

"You watch me sleep? What is this Twilight?"

After getting into bed Kurt felt a nip on his shoulder.

"Blaine? Did you just bite me?"

"Definitely not Twilight, love."

"No, you just like biting people."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and winked "Maybe,"

The lights turned off for the night.

**A/N Admit it, reading that first line you were kinda worried. :P **


	32. Chapter 32

"**I've never **loved anyone more,"

"**I've never** trusted anyone more,"

"**Forever** isn't enough time,"

"**Forever** is just the beginning,"

"**I love you** so much,"

"**I love you**, I love you, I love you more,"

"**I want to tell you**, I love you,"

"**I want to tell you,** you make everything ok,

"**You make me** a better man,"

"**You make me** everything a man should be,"

"**I can't** imagine life without you,"

"**I can't** lose you,"

"**Loving you is the** greatest honour,"

"**Loving you is the** best part of my life."

"**I will **always be here,"

"**I will **love you forever,"

"**I miss you**, when you're not in my arms,"

"**I miss you**, whenever we're apart,"

"**When I'm old**, I want to remember us the way we are,"

"**When I'm old**, I won't need to remember, you'll be there to remind me."

**A/N Klaine playing "Sentence Finisher" I'm guessing by reading this you know how the game works.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I have an announcement to make! It's important! I'll tell you when I'm done with this.**

Kurt had just come home from work. He and Blaine had plans for dinner. Something "special" Blaine had said. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped cold. _Blaine had cooked? Blaine rarely cooked. Special indeed. _

Giving his husband a kiss he sat down to dinner. Clearing away the plates, Blaine heard the door and ran to get it.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked went he returned.

"Oh no one,"

"Blaine?"

"Ok so it was someone, actually some people,"

"Salespeople?"

"Friends," Blaine said plainly.

"Friends? What?" Kurt turned towards the door but Blaine grabbed his hands.

"Let's go somewhere,"

"Like to the door…" Kurt tried moving again.

"Like somewhere far,"

_Kurt froze _"W-when we can afford it,"

"Which would be now," Dave and Sebastian walked in, with Santana and Brittany behind them. All of them with their "I know something you don't know" smiles on. _Kurt was worried._

"What are you guys doing here? And which in the name of grilled cheesus are you talking about?"

Brittany stepped forward giving him a hug "Sorry we missed your anniversary you guys, we love you,"

"And…" Dave said.

"We come to you with friends!" Santana finished.

_Mercedes, Sam, Quinn Joe, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sugar, Rory, Puck, Rachel, and Finn, _entered standing in a cluster in their living room.

"What you guys doing here?" Kurt asked everyone every one gave them hugs.

"Present delivery yo!" Artie said.

"We are so sorry, we missed you anniversary guys, I mean you got through 1 year of marriage! That is a big deal, and I mean you didn't really get to go on a honeymoon, cause of work and crap. So as your friends, we all agreed we must make it happen!" Mercedes explained.

"And after talking to Blaine, I called everyone up, hence all of us in New York, he knew we were coming, but we kept the rest a secret" Rachel finished.

"Ok…?" Kurt was still confused.

"Presents!" Brittany shouted earning a jump and laugh from the group.

"This is from Mom and Dad," Finn said handing Kurt an envelope. Kurt opened it, and nearly fell over. He tilted it to show Blaine, whose eyes went wide. A 4,000-dollar check. With a note attached, _have fun kids! We love you! Mom and Dad._

"Now the one from all of us.," Rachel gave Blaine an envelope. He opened it to find two plane tickets to Paris, France. It was his turn to be shocked.

"Oh my god, you guys this is amazing! Thank you!" Kurt shifted uneasily.

"But?" Mercedes prompted.

"We can't go,"

"Why not?" came from sugar and everyone was waiting for an answer.

"It's too much…"

"You guys didn't have to do this for us,"

"We'll have to get you guys your money back,"

Kurt and Blaine tried to reason with them.

"Fuck that! Your going!" Santana pulled the suitcases from the closet, Dave went to help her.

"We cant,"

"Hotel's paid for, we'll house sit for you. What more do you need?" Rachel asked.

"The hotel? How?"

"Your welcome," Artie, Sugar, Puck, Quinn, Joe, and Tina said in unison.

Blaine leaned into Kurt "What do we do?"

"Pack!" was the response from everyone.

Kurt huffed "We don't know French,"

"Translator's paid too," Sebastian spoke up. Dave stood next to his boyfriend smiling.

Kurt gave a defeated sigh, stood silently until Blaine's forehead was on his.

"Babe? I think we should go, if we don't San might go all "Lima Heights" on us."

"Damn straight I will!"

"Thank you, guys honestly we don't know how to repay you,"

"I know how you can," Brittany spoke up. She went to the door bringing back 4 empty photo albums.

Mercedes handed him a professional grade camera, Kurt guessed that's why Sam's hands where behind his back this whole time. "Fill them, we want pictures!"

"Oy! Yes! Pictures!" Rory was excited.

"Baby?" Kurt called to Blaine who rose an eyebrow, "We're going to Paris."

"I love you,"

"We love you both, come on we'll help you pack,"

**A/N My announcement! I will be writing a SEBTANA drabble collection, An AU ONE OF COURSE. And much like my Klaine drabbles, other characters will show up every now and again. It will start after I'm done with "Encountering Hart," which should be by Monday at the latest (it's Tuesday right now) so yea excited? Inbox me if you have drabble ideas!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Kurt and Blaine, meet up with Sebastian! Present day Klaine!**

"The guy almost blinded you!"

"But he didn't,"

"But he could have!"

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!"

"It's only coffee, 20 minutes max, come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?

"No, Blaine don't you use those puppy dog eyes on me!"

"Please?"

"Give me one good reason,"

"You love me, I want to go see what he wants it sounded important."

"I said one Blaine. Fine we'll go." Kurt gave a defeated sigh and moved to Blaine's car.

**AT THE LIMA BEAN**

"Babe, be nice please?"

"I will, for you," Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

They found Sebastian easily. He was in his warbler uniform.

"Kurt, Blaine," he addressed him motioning for them to sit. They did.

"So what is this about Sebastian?"

"I wanted to apologize _again, _and to tell you guys something."

"Sebastian that has to be the 400th time you've apologized." Blaine chuckled. Kurt and Sebastian gave him matching "and your point is?" looks.

Kurt and Blaine had their backs to the door, and didn't see the reason Sebastian's face lit up so quickly. They turned around, gave each other a "really? Wow," kind of look.

"Hummel, Anderson," he addressed them.

_Dave Karofsky._

"They have names David," Sebastian's smile mirrored Dave's.

"I know that Sebastian," he sat down next to him giving his shoulder a pat.

Blaine was first to notice, _Sebastian looks happy yet nervous. _Blaine looked to Kurt, who after looking at David, nodded. _Dave looked the same as Sebastian._

"I cant help but feel we're missing this conversation Seb," Dave spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing,"

"We were just trying to figure-" Kurt stopped mid sentence as Dave reached for Sebastian's hand and held it. Sebastian gave him a goofy-happy smile.

"Figure what?" smiling David rose an eyebrow.

"Wait you two, your-?"

The pair just nodded.

"Well…wow," Blaine was shocked. "We're happy for you guys,"

"Really, we are," Kurt said when they gave him doubtful looks.

An hour later the two pairs walked out of the Lima Bean hand-and-hand, and at peace with one another.

**A/N I like seb and Dave together I'm not sure why.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Papa!"

"Yes?"

"Dad's being _so _unfair!" 15-year-old Taylor came complaining to Kurt.

"Not unfair, protective maybe," Kurt defended.

"Oh my gosh papa they are the _same thing!"_

Blaine came into view. "Kurt look at this!" Blaine was holding something in his hands.

"What are you doing with Taylor's belt?"

"_It's a skirt!" _came in unison. One tone horrified the other smug.

"It is not!" Kurt glared at Taylor.

"Papa.." she was about to whine.

"Don't even! Where'd you even find that?""

"The mall…"

"I want to light a fire at burn this," Blaine said still horrified.

"I'll go get the matches,"

"Daddy! Papa! No!"

"What's going on?" Santana? _Right she had keys._

"Aunt Tana! They want to burn my skirt!"

Blaine tossed Santana the "skirt" "You mean your _belt!"_

Santana laughed as Taylor went up the stairs, mumbling that this was unfair.

"Santana what the hell?"

"You are no longer allowed to buy our daughter clothes!"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Present day Klaine!**

"Is it bad that I'm kind of happy?"

Kurt and Blaine were at Blaine's place after seeing Rachel off on the train. They were going to go to Kurt's but Finn politely asked for the house to himself. Given the days events, they gave him that.

"About what?" Kurt asked, lying on his stomach on Blaine's bed.

"Rachel getting in…and you staying behind," he said the last part shyly, his back to Kurt, busying himself with hanging up clothes.

"Not really…I guess,"

He moved next to Kurt so fast Kurt didn't even have time to register it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…that was a horrible thing to say."

"That's how you feel, Kurt brought his hand gentle to the younger boys face. "Don't ever apologize for telling me how you feel."

"I just…I shouldn't have, your upset about not getting in, and here I am happy that you get to stay with me. That's a terrible thing to say! To even think for that matter!"

"I get it Blaine, you didn't want to be away from me, and now, you don't have to, it makes sense for you to be happy. It makes me happy too to be honest,"

Blaine eyebrows shot up. "Ok that last sentence got me,"

"I didn't get in, but it's ok, I get to stay with you while preparing my audition for next year,"

Blaine smiled "_We _could work on _our_ auditions,"

"What?"

"I was planning on auditioning to NYU,"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Ummm, before I did it? Are you mad?"

"Nope, best news I've heard in days,"

"Huh?"

"We could be in New York _together _Blaine!"

"We _could,"_

"Any ideas on songs you'd like to audition with?"

"Kurt it's summer…."

"So?"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Klaine as dads cause I love it! :P**

"Awww, look Nay! They were so cute, all matching and whatnot!"

Jules and her 14 years old sister (who was adopted at age 8) Renee, were sitting in their parents living room, going through old photos.

Jules had pulled and old picture of Kurt and Blaine in their warbler days.

Jules read the back of the photo "Early Klaine days,"

"Hey Dad?"

Blaine looked up from the paper as Kurt walked in.

"What's Klaine?"

Kurt shot Blaine a look, "what don't you handle this Kurt?"

"Klaine is what some people use to call us in high school it was a name mash up thing," Kurt huffed and Blaine laughed.

The girls exchanged looks and whispers. "We'll stick to dad and Papa, thanks," Renee confirmed before the girls went back to looking at pictures.

"Who mashes names together? Weird,"

"I know right?"

A few hours later the girl's knocked on their dad's door.

"Tike, Brittana, Quick, Finchel, and Samecedes?"

"Really? Like Why?"

"Yea they were pretty bad," Blaine, agreed, Kurt was too busy laughing at the girls' expressions to say anything.


	38. Chapter 38

**Present day Klaine!**

"I hate you!"

Blaine rolled on the floor laughing at Kurt's reaction.

"Why would you do that to me?" Kurt yelled.

"It was fun?" Blaine answered through laughs, as Kurt glared at him.

"That was _not _funny!"

"Yes, it was!" Nick and Jeff replied in unison laughing as well.

Kurt had gone over to Blaine's for some hang out time, when he arrived went up to Blaine's room and overheard a conversation between Nick, Jeff, and Blaine.

"_So when are going to tell Kurt?"_

"_I don't know man,"_

"_Dude, it's July the move in day for Dalton is August 20__th__. He has time."_

"_I know Jeff, but you know Kurt he likes to know things well in advance,"_

"_What do I tell him?"_

"_Umm, the truth?"_

"_I think he meant like how Nicky,"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Whatever,"_

"_Don't whatever me Jeffery!"_

"_Guys! Can we focus? Please?"_

"_Sorry Blaine," they said in perfect time._

"_I mean what am I suppose to say "hey Kurt, I thought you were headed to New York so I put in a transfer request back to Dalton?" He'll freak!"_

_Kurt opened the door then and the three boys froze._

"_K-Kurt? Umm how much of that did you hear?"_

"_Most of it, I'd assume, he looks upset," Jeff answered, and Nick hit him in the shoulder._

_He mouthed an "ouch,"_

"_Kurt, good thing you didn't hear the beginning," Nick spoke._

"_Why?" Kurt hadn't taking his hurt eyes off of Blaine who wouldn't meet his eyes._

"'_Cause you would have heard the part where we planed this whole conversation to mess with your head,"_

_A smile played on Blaine's lips before he started laughing._

"Babe?" Blaine called after his laughing had stopped.

"I hate you Blaine Anderson!"

"No, you love me," Blaine reached for a hug and Kurt swatted his hands away but he advanced anyway.

"That was mean," Kurt grumbled into Blaine's non-gelled hair.

"And you two!" he turned to Nick and Jeff who were trying to stop laughing.

"I don't like you either!"

"Sorry Kurt,"

"Uhhmm sure you are,"

"Come on Jeffy, I want a snack,"

The two turned towards the door, "You did _not _just call me Jeffy!"

"Oh but I did," and they exited the room, with goofy smiles eyes locked on each other.

"What was that?"

"Flirting?"

"Maybe?"

"Anyway, hi!" Blaine gave Kurt a kiss.

"Your not going back to Dalton for real are you?"

"No…"

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"I know you miss it,"

"I do but I love McKinley too, oh Sebastian left by the way,"

"To go where?"

"He didn't tell the Warblers that,"

"Paris?"

"Could be,"

"So the Warblers need a front man?"

"Yep,"

"Any ideas who they'll pick?"

"I could think of two," Blaine glanced towards the stairs as Nick and Jeff came up holding hands.

"What?" they asked eyes wide.

Kurt and Blaine just laughed.

**A/N Ok so first off, I'm starting to ship Niff (Nick and Jeff) played by Riker Lynch and Curt Mega. So yea don't kill me if they show up often ok? Second I can't wait for Glee season 4! Third I want to know who wins the Glee Project like NOW! Forth I'm obsessed with R5 (Riker's band) Ok that is all!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Present day Klaine. **

"How was she allowed to leave the house in that this morning?"

"Kurt! She's like 8!" Blaine whispered back.

They were at the mall, walking around and Kurt being Kurt was people watching as they walked.

"Ok, really why is he wearing a blazer with board shorts? Has he got no fashion sense?"

"If he left the house like that, I'm guessing no,"

"Love ya'll but really? Can you not?" Mercedes let out a sigh.

"'Cedes, if people didn't want us talking about their fashion sense,"

"Or lack there of," Blaine added.

"They'd dress better,"

"Say the guys in skinny jeans and matching bow ties," Santana laughed.

Needless to say neither of them pointed out another fashion faux pas for the rest of the day.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Klaine play matchmaker for Niff! Excited!**

"Do you think this will work?"

"Blaine, they'd be perfect for each other,"

"I'm sure…"

"But?"

"I can't help but feel like we're being forcefully here,"

"All four of us doing to a movie, it's not force, if nothing happens nothing happens,"

"And if it does?"

"We deserve giant cookies!" Kurt laughed as him and Blaine left the house.

Nick and Jeff met them at the movies, according to the plan Kurt went with Jeff to get tickets, Blaine and Nick got snacks.

**Kurt's POV**

Unlike Nick, Jeff had just come out recently; I wanted to see how things were going.

"Good, I guess," he moved blonde hair from his face.

"You guess?"

"I mean mom and dad are cool with it, but I'm worried about Nick,"

"Worried why? You have been best friends since you were 6, Nick is gay and you know this, what's the problem?"

"That! All of that is my problem!" Jeff explained.

Kurt laughed as understanding dawned on him.

"You don't want to ruin a great friendship for a possible could-be relationship, makes sense."

Jeff nodded.

"Let me ask you Jeff, do you _like _Nick?" the question hung in the air as the blondes' face turned bright red.

**Blaine POV**

"Dude, what's stopping you? Tell him how you feel!"

"I can't," Nick played with his fingers.

"Why?"

"B, he just came out not even a month ago, I don't want to be like 'oh by the way I've wanted to be your boyfriend since we were 12,'"

"Don't see the problem with that," Blaine said honestly shrugging.

Nick rolled his eyes as he got his popcorn and Jeff's nachos, Jeff hadn't asked for but nick knew him well.

**Authors POV **

The theatre was still lit as the previews began Kurt leaned over to Blaine on his left who had the aisle seat. "Did you get anywhere?"

Blaine whispered, "As I figured he likes him doesn't wanted to scare him,"

"Scare him? And here poor Jeff's waiting on him,"

"So what do we do?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick looked at the pair as Jeff leaned forward from his seat to look as well.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"You gonna be okay Jeff? You know you scare easy," Nick turned to his right.

"I'll be okay, Nick," Jeff said his voice shaky.

"Jeffery," Nick said in his "don't lie to me voice,"

"Nicholas," Jeff countered in his "don't tell what to do voice,"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look as the theatre lights dimmed.

**After the movie **

**Blaine's POV**

Jeff ran out before the lights went up, right as the credits rolled. The three of us went looking for him.

"Nick? Is your hand okay?" he was using his other hand to massage it.

"Fine, Jeffy has a tight grip," realizing he'd used Jeff's nickname he went immediately red.

Kurt caught sight of Jeff first "He's outside, I think he needed air," he said the last part of the sentence only to me Nick was already on his way outside.

"What do we do?"

"Let things run there course," he said to me.

"Will that work?" I asked hesitantly.

Kurt didn't respond, he just pointed. I followed in that direction with my eyes quick enough to see Nick releasing Jeff from a hug.

"Never mind, clearly it shall,"

Kurt just laughed and kissed me.

"Come on,"

We were outside for a few minutes just standing there, "Who's house is closest?" Kurt asked "Jeff's" nick replied.

They stared walking in front of Kurt and I. "Babe, you know that, why ask?" I whispered.

He winked at me, "and Nick lives across the street from Jeff,"

I understood now.

**Kurt's POV **

Blaine and I walked about 30 steps behind nick and Jeff wanting to stay close but not crowd. Blaine and I walked hand and hand, and smiled at each other while waiting to cross the street Nick reached for Jeff's hand and held it.

"I think this course is running well," Blaine smiled.

"Don't jinx it!" I laughed.

They heard us laughing but didn't turn. They were talking to each other all that mattered.

We did however get their attention when we parted ways. We crossed the street as Nick and Jeff walked to Jeff's door.

Blaine turned to give me a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you see?"

Hugging him looked innocent but I had a clear view of Nick and Jeff on Jeff's front steps.

"They're talking, I think Nick might…"

I squeezed Blaine then "What?"

"They kissed," I smiled releasing him, kissing him to so we wouldn't look idle.

"Aww was Blaine's response.

"They'd be a super cute couple,"

"Wouldn't they? I could see it,"

"We would,"

We both jumped, we hadn't seen Nick cross the street.

"Nick…umm," Blaine stumbled.

"Night Kurt, bye Blaine," Jeff waved from his steps _they knew we were watching. _

"Bye Jeff," we said both turning red.

Nick walked to his house with a wave. As Blaine and I walked I got a text from Jeff.

"_That went great! We're going out to dinner alone tomorrow!"_

"Happy for you!"

Blaine's phone beeped too, it was from Nick

"_Thanks for playing cupid you guys,"_

"Your welcome!"

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"That course ran well,"

**A/N Awwww! I told you guys I was shipping Niff so I figured Klaine would ship it too!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Why did you adopt me?"

Renee's question stopped all three of them cold for a second.

Jules knew her "sister" well thanks to last night girl talks. She just stayed quiet and watched her dad's carefully.

Blaine was first to speak, "Because we felt like you were the missing piece to our family,"

"Pretty messed up piece," she mumbled and Jules put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, urging her to tell their dad's what was really on her mind.

"What do you mean Nay?" Kurt asked carefully.

"I mean, why me? You could have had anyone, someone younger, smarter…someone who's like you."

All three pairs of eyes went wide, even for Jules that last one was new.

"Renee?" Blaine had been dreading this.

"I mean I love you guys, but I can't help it sometimes. You adopted me when I was 8, went there were 2 year olds up for adoption. I have ADHD, and well…I can't sing to save my life. So I was just wondering why?"

"We felt a connection to you, we knew you'd be perfect,"

"How'd you know that?"

"Something's dads just know kitten," Blaine said.

"And I mean you do fit in here," Jules said, "Trust me as older sister it is my job to tell you the truth,"

"I thought your job was to boss me around?"

"That too," Jules laughed.

"Renee? What brought this on honey?" Kurt asked.

"Ummm, I…I found…"

The 16 year old looked to 18-year-old Jules. Eyes pleading for help.

Jules hugged her sister, as the tears formed in it the younger girls eyes.

"I love you guys so much,"

"And we love you," Kurt was worried.

"I just feel like I need to do this,"

"What sweetheart?"

"I found my birth mother,"

"What?" Kurt's voice waivered.

Instead of answering the younger girl just burst into tears.

"I don't want to leave," she got out through sobs.

After the tears had stopped Blaine asked, "Why would you leave?"

"I…I mean I want to meet her, but I don't want to leave you,"

"You wont Nay," Jules was protective as could be.

"Honey, we adopted you, you do have a mother, but she cant demand you back just like that, your _our _daughter," Kurt explained.

"You're stuck with us," Blaine laughed.

"You're not mad I want to meet her?"

"No, not at all,"

"How'd you find her anyway?"

"I did _a lot _of digging,"

"Where is she?"

"Lima, Ohio,"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look; Lima was a long was from New York they hadn't been to Lima since Jules was 3.

"What's her name?"

"Do you have a photo?"

"Yes, I do I pulled an old one of her Facebook once I found out it was her, and a newer one." She pulled two photos from her pocket.

"Her name is Harmony Pierce,"

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine noticed his husband go pale.

"Call Rachel," he mouthed to Blaine when girls weren't looking, staring at the two pictures.

"_You found her? That's wonderful, is Renee, excited? Is she going to meet her?"_

"Rachel!"

Silence.

"We know her,"

"We _know her?"_

"My daughter's mother, is the Gerber baby,"

**A/n whoa…**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok so I had to do this on account of last chapter! The Hummel-Andersons meet Harmony Pierce! Klaine as dads a protective Julia Hummel-Anderson, and a nervous Renee. Ready?**

"Nay-Nay you're biting again," Jules whispered to her little sister as they drove from the airport to the Lima Bean in …well Lima. **A/N Duh.**

"Sorry," the girl put her hand down from her face and was on the verge of tears again.

"Dads," Jules' tone was so forcefully urgent they pulled the car over.

"Renee sweetie breathe, tell us what's wrong,"

"I'm scared,"

"Of what babe?" Kurt asked.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if that's the reason she gave me up? 'Cause she didn't like me?"

Jules exchanged a look with Blaine _she was an orphan at 6 months. Just a baby, there was nothing not to like._

"That's _so _not it," Jules scoffed.

They had reached the Lima Bean and were walking through the doors when Renee asked, "Then what _is _it?"

Almost without moving her lips Jules whispered, "Ask her,"

Blaine, Kurt and Renee caught sight of her all at the same time. She closed the book she was reading and smiled at them. Blaine held his daughters' hand as Kurt softly told her it would be fine.

"Hi, I'm Harmony," it was evident she was nervous too.

"I'm Renee, this are my dads,"

She smiled eyes on Kurt in that "I know you from somewhere," kind of way.

She figured it out you could tell by her face Kurt smiled a silent message passing between the two adults. _We're here for Renee._

"I thank you for meeting me, Renee," she smiled at the name _she _gave her daughter, "I could see how this could be uncomfortable,"

"A little bit," Renee laughed.

Very carefully looking at the girl she asked, "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

Renee shook her head "I'd like to know why I was put up for adoption, not being mean or anything, just wondering?" she voice grew soft.

Harmony took a breath. " When I found out I was pregnant, also the day my parents kicked me out, I was going to move out the year after anyway. I started house hunting, and came up with nothing, I didn't have a job, my boyfriend dumped me, and I just knew raising a baby on my own would be too hard. I was an aspiring actress little to no money but I needed to have stability in my life for your sake. And I tried I did, but you were 4 months old and I realized you deserved better then what I could give. So I decided adoption was the best thing for you, it was my only choice, my only chance to hopefully give you what you deserved. Which you found, thankfully,"

"Yeah, I did," Renee smiled at her dads.

"Anything else?"

"My dad, who was he?"

"My best friend on the planet then, he passed away 4 years ago unfortunately, car accident,"

No one said anything for a minute.

"So what about you?"

"I like art, painting, drawing and stuff I'm a _horrible _singer,"

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"I was adopted at 8 years old,"

Shock crossed Harmony's face; _she'd gone 8 years with no family? _A hand on hers' stopped the thought. It was Kurt's, he smiled weakly.

"I have a older sister, Jules, do you have other kids?"

"No," there was a bit of hurt in her voice.

They went back and forth, random facts and stories on their lives, Kurt and Blaine joining in occasionally.

"Would you like to meet again?"

Harmony Kurt and Blaine had matching expressions at Renee's words, shock.

"If your dad's are ok with it I'd like that,"

Kurt and Blaine nodded "Nay, tell your sister, to go warm up the car,"

"Ok,"

The three adults were alone.

"Thank you,"

"For?"

"Loving her, caring for her, I don't know just thank you,"

"She is your child, but she is _our _daughter, you can see her again if you like but it will take a while to build a relationship," Kurt stressed.

"If she wants one," Blaine added.

"I thank you for just giving me the chance to get to know her,"

"She looks like you," Blaine noted.

"The other girl? The older one? Surrogate I'm guessing?"

"Yes,"

"So now what? I'm sorry but this is new to me,"

"We let time pass, ultimately the decision is Renee's,"

"Understandable, I would like to keep in touch with you two, if that's ok, I wont crowd or invade it's just…I spent almost 14 years wondering about her…"

"It's nice to know what happening," Blaine understood.

"Nothing too major, just maybe yearly…"

"Monthly?" Kurt offered, "After she feels comfortable, that shouldn't be a problem,"

harmony's face lit up.

"Oh! That would be wonderful! I'm so grateful that your giving me the chance to know her, honestly don't know what this means to me."

"Just so you know, we adopted her from a really nice place," Blaine spoke, "I know it hurts to think of a child going 8 years without a family…"

"You're there for her _now _and that is comforting in itself, You should get going, I'm sure the car is plenty warm by now," Harmony smiled.

_They had nearly forgot about the girls!_

"Goodbye Harmony,"

"Kurt, Blaine it was nice to meet you and I'll hear from you in the near future I hope,"

they exchanged contact information.

"Of course," Kurt agreed.

**A/N That felt rushed to me…what do you think? I could re-do it…if it was as bad as I thought.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Present day Klaine**

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know,"

"Well we could watch a movie, or practice our auditions,"

"Kurt I love you, but application submission deadline hasn't even been set yet,"

"We have to prepare,"

Blaine shook his head. "We have to have fun first,"

"Says who?"

"Every single person in Ohio? Summer is for fun, until we get old and have to work through it,"

"Ummm, people do that now, Blaine?"

"No I meant like not having days off 7 day a week jobs,"

"Sounds boring,"

"Yes! So lets have fun! I say 6 flags!"

Carole knocked then "You boys want anything at the store?"

"No thank you," Blaine answered.

"Ok then what are you boys doing today?"

"We haven't decided I want to work on our auditions, but Blaine's not having it,"

"I agree with Blaine on that one Kurt,"

Kurt huffed and Blaine smiled.

"Well, I was going to go shopping then Burt and I are leaving for LA for a few meetings, Finn's coming too, him Noah want to hang out. So you boys have the house to yourselves,"

Burt appeared next to Carole, "We're trusting you here, both of you, Blaine your welcome to stay here if you like, all rules apply,"

Finn stomped his way to the door "Oh come on! You know they'll break the rules, they _are_ dating,"

"Finn!" four voices chorused.

"As long as I'm not here, and they don't go into my room or burn down the house, I don't care what they do," Finn and Burt walked away.

"Kurt? Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"If you break the rules, I don't want to hear about it do you understand?"

"Yes Carole,"

"Yes mom," the word slipped off Kurt's tongue so easily he wouldn't even have caught it if Carole's eyes hadn't widened, she smiled and cleared her throat.

"Well then, good I'm glad we understand each other. Since you boys don't need anything we must as well pack up and leave now."

"Already on it mom!" Finn shouted. "He's excited," Carole laughed.

"Later dudes!" Finn came into the room capturing them both in one hug.

"See ya, Finn tell puck we say hello," releasing them Finn smiled "Right, and you'll go see him when Mercedes' goes to LA?"

"We sure will," Kurt wondered if Finn planned to go to New York but he knew better than to mention Rachel.

"Bye boys," Burt hugged the boys as well, walking down the stairs "Rules! All I'm saying!" was hear before the front door shut.

Carole hugged the boys individually "Make sure he doesn't overwork," she whispered to Blaine, who nodded as she kissed his forehead.

"I organized our DVD's, there's a Disney pile." She whispered to Kurt, who just stood smiling.

"Bye boys, we love you both!" she grabbed her purse and shut the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who stood looking like he was in deep though.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just really like your family,"

"And they love you, "

"I love you too," Kurt added smiling.

"Love you more,"


	44. Chapter 44

"That's weird,"

"Hmmm?"

"Our children are suppose to be asleep yet I hear footsteps,"

Kurt whispered to Blaine in the dead of night.

"Are they sneaking out?"

"I don't think so,"

"Are they sneaking boys _in? _Do I have to grab my boxing gloves?"

"No, no gloves, but let's go see what they're up to,"

Kurt and Blaine snuck out of bed and on to the landing of the stairs, where thanks to the wall covering the top half of the stairs the girls couldn't see them. It was a whispered conversation.

"Cocoa or tea?"

"Tea please,"

The kettle clicked on.

"So, when are you going to tell them?"

"Same time you do,"

"So when you absolutely _have_ to?"

"Guess so,"

"They're going to kill me,"

"Nope, papa says blood stains, he wouldn't risk it on the carpets,"

"True, but they'll be disappointed, which is worse then mad, at least your news is minor."

"Minor!"

"Renee our _dads _are _gay. _Not like they'll turn on you for being a lesbian, chill out. The 'I've had a girlfriend for almost 6-months,' part might get them though. Just don't go all bad-ass like aunt Tana, and your set,"

"What about you?" the kettle finished boiling.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. _What about Jules?_

"I don't know,"

"And you're 1000% sure?"

"Doctor confirmed it,"

"Oh Jules, what are you going to do?"

"Tell them, hope they don't kill me, wait the necessary amount of time, and see how I feel about it,"

"What about Josh?"

"Broke up with me the day I told me there was even a possibility,"

"Jerk,"

"That is a _nice _way of putting it, I called him worse,"

"Do think dads' will make you…you know…?"

"Before or after?"

"Either or,"

"Before, No I could see dads' even considering that. After, maybe, I don't think they'll _make _me, maybe a forcefully suggestion at best."

"Uncle Dave and Uncle Seb, could maybe take i-"

"Don't you dare say, it, referring to a baby that way is just wrong,"

"Ok, ok sorry, so when are we going to tell them?"

"The morning,"

"Or, now considering there are sitting on the steps,"

The stairway light lit up, Kurt and Blaine froze.

Both girls appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at their dads' and for once Jules was hiding _behind _her sister.

"We have to talk to you,"

"Although you've already heard the just of the topics,"

Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs into the kitchen, and saw 4 mugs. Two of tea for the girls and their cups of coffee.

"Ok, lets talk,"

**A/N I don't know why I don't like this one. :/ I could be losing my touch.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Present day Klaine.**

"Why do you like boxing?"

"It's a way to get rid of my anger," Blaine replied sleepily after showing up a Kurt's after going to the gym. He was currently laying spread-eagle on Kurt's bed.

Sitting cross legged by his feet Kurt asked "What anger?"

"D'nno, just anger,"

"At what?"

"Things, people, mainly things,"

"What things, and _what _people?" Kurt understood Blaine was tired but he'd appreciate full sentences.

"Things like school, and people, well that part depends," he seemed to have fallen asleep. "Kurt, just so we're clear, when I say people I don't mean you," _he hadn't._

"Well, as long as we're clearing things up, I don't think I'm going back to school in the fall,"

that woke Blaine up alright. "What?" he sat up immediately.

"I think maybe, I'll get a job instead,"

"Why?"

"For the money?"

"I mean why aren't you coming back?"

"My senior year is over babe, this next year is all you,"

"Kurt?"

"Mhhm?"

"Your not trying to creatively yet sensitively break-up with me are you?"

there was silence for a few minutes.

"Blaine? Please tell me, you honestly, didn't just ask me _that?"_

"Is that a no?"

"As Mercedes would say that is a '_hell to the no!'"_

"Great…I guess,"

"You guess?"

"Well Kurt, someone I love very much once told me "_I want my senior year to be magic, and the only way that's going to happen is if I spend every day with the person that I love," _** A/N Did that all from memory! **

"Did I say that?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You did, before I transferred, I'm not saying you have to come back, but I'd love it better if you did," Blaine hugged him tightly.

"I'll think about it, now go to sleep."

" 'Kay," was all Blaine said before laying back down on the bed and taking Kurt with him.

**A/N Where are Finn Carole and Burt? I don't know…let's go with they're not home.**

**Please tell me I'm not the only one having glee withdrawals?**

**it's almost Saturday! I failed at my no internet thing thanks to school, and my glee withdrawals. But I haven't read or even logged on to read fanfiction. Accomplishment? YES! Torture? Umm DUH! Anyway I was thinking after I'm done coffee and a smile (my grant story) should I write Niff (Nick and Jeff) drabbles? OR MAYBE A WHOLE STORY? I'm shipping Niff almost as much as Klaine right now, and I feel like a 30 chapter story would do my Niff addiction justice.**

**What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**I cant wait to upload these! I miss review emails :( **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N Temporarily separated Klaine and the Hummel-Anderson girls aren't happy.**

"Papa?"

Kurt wiped his tears as he heard his daughter's footsteps approaching,

"Yes Nay?"

His daughter eyed him carefully. "Crying can be healthy for you,"

"It can also give you under eye circles," Kurt countered.

"Sure, ummm, I just talked to Jules,"

"Oh? And what did she say?"

"Jules is worried about you, and daddy's all depressed-like,"

"Depressed?"

"Just going through the motions, of his day, which normally ends in tears Jules says,"

"Oh. And what did you say to that?"

"That I could relate over on my end, hence why she's worried."

"Renee, I appreciate it honey, but this is a grown up issue."

"Involving two men who love each other, but are both too stubborn to work through their problem, _real mature!"_

"Renee! You will not speak to me that way! Go to your room _now!" _

She got up without a word and made her way to the stairs.

"You know what else this involves?"

Kurt stood arms folded as Renee spoke.

"Two girls who just want their dads back! I mean how is this fair? My dad leaves and what that's not bad enough he has to take my sister from me too?"

"Nay, honey it's not-"

"Not what? Not like your choosing favorites? Daddy took Jules when he walked away, so clearly he likes her better. And me? I'm only here cause daddy Blaine, … how did you put it? "Can't handle Renee, she's too sensitive," like your doing a better job! You promised me this would never happen again! A lie go figure!"

"What?"

"_Renee sweetheart we promise, we wont never leave you, we're going to take you away from this place, you'll come home with us and Jules and we will be a family we wont never leave you."_

Kurt remembered the words. He and Blaine had talked to her before adopting her, he was surprise she remembered that. _Of course she would _he remembered, _that was the most important promise of her life. And now here it was broken._

Renee ran up the stairs and locked her door.

Kurt's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"You okay?"

"No, she just said she hated us, for ruining everything, you ok?"

"No, she says we played favorites, and we broke the most important promise we ever made her,"

"Well, great, we're the worst dad's ever, that's comforting,"

"How's Jules?"

"Upstairs, crying, Renee?"

"Same, Blaine was are we going to do?"

"I think the girls may have it right, we were angry, we didn't try hard enough to make it work."

"So? What do we do?"

"Try. I guess, if you want."

"Of course, meet me for coffee in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure I'll pick you up, I think the girls need each other,"

"Yes I agree, ok I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Night Kurt, I love you,"

"Goodnight Blaine I love you too,"

**A/N aww I feel sad now :( next one will be happy promise!**


	47. Chapter 47

"So, tell me something,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should adopt again?"

"No!" came the responds from the two teenage girls who'd entered the kitchen.

"I was talking to Papa, thank you," Blaine turned to the girls.

"But we needed to voice our opinion, before you bring another kid in here,"

"Yeah three girls, would be a little much don't you think?"

"I was thinking about adopting a boy this time," Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Maybe…"

"No!" another chorused response from the girls.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything!"

"And you guys are kind of old, do you really want another kid?"

"We are not old thank you!" Kurt huffed.

"Babe, can I talk to you upstairs? You two stay here!"

Jules saluted and Renee gave a firm nod. "Yes sir!"

Kurt closed the door once he got upstairs "I don't think they're too happy,"

"I think they don't want to be replaced,"

"Replaced? Blaine how would we _replace _our girls?"

"By adopting younger kids?"

"They'd feel like just cause they're older, they don't matter as much,"

"We love them, they know that, but I see your point, so what do we do?"

Blaine's lips curled into a wicked smile.

A few days later Kurt had come home late. Renee rushed to him "PAPA! Can we keep them? Please? Please?"

"Keep what?"

"The puppies!"

"The what-now?"

"Puppies! Come on!" she pulled him into the far area of the living room. Two male puppies, one lab and one yorkie.

Kurt shot Blaine a mixed look of "How could you? And why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine just smiled at looked at the girls who were more then happy.

"Fine we can keep them,"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N Future Klaine! Blaine gets home early from a business trip. He's 2 days early but it's also 3 am. **

Blaine got in to the apartment quietly enough; he was thankfully for just a minute they had no kids or dogs.

He tiptoed to the bedroom, from the door he whispered "Kurt?"

He was met with a sleepy grumbled response. Kurt didn't realize what was happening yet.

Stepping a little further into the room was able to get changed.

"Blaine?" it threw Blaine off for a second. Kurt's eyes were closed tight, and he was moving around. Then he understood _Kurt was having a nightmare._

He had them sometimes when Blaine travelled alone. It continued for a few minutes Blaine wondering if he would wake himself up from it on his own.

He gently went to his side of the bed reaching over he shook Kurt lightly. "Kurt? Babe wake up," Kurt's head was shaking from side to side even when his body laid still. He was trying to shake the images from his head. He was awake because he'd taken Blaine's hand.

"Wake up, it's ok, I'm right here," pressing a kiss to his temple Blaine waited.

Minutes later although the only thing lighting the room was moonlight, Blaine saw those beautiful blue-green eyes looking at him.

As beautiful as they were, they were scared and frantic.

"I'm here, I'm home, it's ok," Blaine repeated those three phrases like a montra hugging Kurt until he relaxed.

"Your home early," Kurt mumbled into his neck.

"I missed you," was Blaine's response in Kurt's ear.

Kissing his boyfriend's forehead, Blaine climbed into bed.

Kurt was facing him and curled into him almost instantly.

"You okay love?"

"Fine, just a nightmare,"

"How often?"

"That was the 6th one since you left,"

"That's one for every night," Blaine said gratefully he'd come back early.

"I know,"

"How do you wake up?"

"I have to wait till they end,"

Blaine hugged him tighter

"But your home, so they'll stop,"

"Your sure?"

"They always do,"

**A/N Awww poor Kurt! But Blaine's home it's ok. :) I'm guessing Klaine is like in their early 20's here btw.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N Present day Klaine, Kurt and Blaine had a fight. So it's up to a certain blonde, his boyfriend and a few other friends to get our boys together again.**

**Niff, Rachcedes, The Warblers and New Directions to the rescue! (Why have I always wanted to say that sentence since season 2? No, idea)**

**Kurt's POV**

I was skyping Rachel, while taking to Mercedes, as she sat on my bed.

"No, I will not call him!"

"Kurt…it's been three weeks!" Rachel noted.

"Boo, come on, you know you miss him." Mercedes tried reasoning with me.

"No! He called me overdramatic and selfish!"

"And you called him childish and controlling!" Rachel countered.

"Ugghh I need a snack!" I got up and went downstairs.

**Author's POV**

Mercedes moved to the computer ask Kurt left, "What are we going to do?"

"Trap them,"

"Excuse me?"

"Force them to talk it out," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Got ya, how?"

"With help, you have Nick's number right?"

"Yup, although I forget how it got there,"

"Doesn't matter, we'll need him and Jeff, to help with Blaine."

"And we convince them to meet how?"

"Call in the master's of manipulation,"

"Santana and Sebastian…Rachel you're a genius,"

"I know," she smiled, but it faded as she asked.

"What if they meet and fight again?"

"Muscle and mediation,"

"Ok, now I'm lost,"

"The rest of the glee club, and the warblers, if they do fight again we'll be around."

"Got it!"

"Rach, he's coming back,"

Kurt walked up the stairs with a sandwich.

"Rachel! You've been in New York all this time and have yet to sing on a stage? You're slacking Berry!"

"Oh whatever! I will do it later! Soon!"

That was the only part Kurt heard.

**Blaine POV**

"Dude shut up!" I yelled at nick. "I'm not calling him!"

"Blaine! Dude come on!" Jeff tried.

"Ok both of you SHUT UP!"

"Just call him,"

"No!"

"Fine then, geez your so moody,"

"_I am not!"_

**Author's POV**

Nick smirked, _they were getting to him. Jeff looked him and winked, Nick played along._

"Nicky, he's being mean, he's grumpy."

"I know Jeffy, but that's just cause he misses Kurt and wont call him to tell him so,"

"I don't see why he has to be mean to _us," _

"I don't know," Nick kissed to top of the blonde's head, as he rested on his shoulder.

Jeff wrinkled his nose and smiled lifting his head to kiss back.

"You are my friends but if you make out in front of me, I'll punch you both, repeatedly."

Blaine hissed his tone icy.

"See? He's mean, when he doesn't talk to Kurt,"

"I know Jeffy," Nick gave him a quick peck.

Jeff moved closer, he wanted another kiss.

"No, Blaine has a mean right hook and I don't feel like being beaten up," he gave Jeff an Eskimo kiss instead.

Jeff pouted after giving Blaine an "I don't like you right now," look.

"Ugghh, if you need me, I'll be in my basement," Blaine grabbed his boxing gloves.

Nick and Jeff smiled as he moved out of sight.

"We made him uncomfortable,"

"Now he know how we feel,"

Nick's phone rang,

"Hello? Oh…Hey Mercedes, yea he's here…Blaine? The basement…sure what do you need…finally he's miserable and mean without him… yea I'll text you Sebastian's number… ok what do you need us to do?"

**A few days later at the Lima Bean**

"Yo! What gives?" Santana wasn't too happy.

"Yea, why are we here?" neither was Sebastian and they kept shooting death glares at each other.

"Kurt and Blaine are fighting," Jeff explained.

"We care why?" Sebastian gave him a look.

"Cause if anyone can get Kurt and Blaine to meet it's you two," Nick told him.

"That's true,"

"Fair enough all we have to do is insult and bother them,"

"I'll take Blaine, you've got Kurt?"

"Deal," to Jeff and Nick's surprise they shook hands.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked when Nick called her after they left.

"They agreed, easily actually,"

"Awesome, yet strange, but whatever and the rest of the warblers are in?"

"Yup, so tomorrow?"

"Yup,"

**Kurt's POV**

"Go away, Sebastian!"

"Considering I'm already standing in your house, that's not happening, until you hear me out."

"What?"

"You need to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean, tomorrow at 3."

"Not happening,"

"Yes, it _really _is,"

"How do you figure?"

"Because while you've giving me your best bitch face, I've managed to take your phone off the table."

I looked, and sure enough my phone was missing.

"That's theft,"

"It's collateral, meet Blaine and it's yours again, if you don't show, everything on it will be gone"

"I hate you," I glare at him.

"I don't care, goodbye," and he was gone.

**Blaine's POV**

"Santana stop!"

"No, your precious yet really ugly bow ties are coming with me, meet Kurt, or I trash them. Got it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's fun, duh, later hobbit!"

**The day of the meeting. Nick and Jeff come in to the Lima Bean with Blaine while Mercedes walks in with Kurt minutes later. Santana and Sebastian are sitting at a table in the corner watching, the warblers and new directions scattered throughout the coffee shop although they all have a clear view. Mercedes, Nick and Jeff exit the line of fire to "Get Coffee". Kurt and Blaine are alone at a table.**

"I assume Santana forced you here?"

"She has all my bow ties, you?"

"Sebastian has my phone,"

"They'd make a pretty scary team,"

"They would,"

"Look Blaine, we haven't talked or seen each other in weeks,"

"I know, I've missed you,"

"Missed you too, but that fight was bad."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I'm sorry,"

"Kurt, we've never fought like that before,"

"I know, I think we just need to talk more, not let things build up like they did."

"But…what if the things we don't say are for a reason?"

"Like hurting each others feelings?" Blaine nodded.

"Well…we'll just have to be careful in the way we deliver it."

"Fair enough," Blaine took his hand.

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

Mercedes gave Nick and Jeff "thank god that's over," hug. Santana and Sebastian exchanged a "Nice job," look. And the rest of the warblers greeted the new directions all grateful they didn't have to do much. Mercedes called Rachel to give her the play-by-play.

Sebastian dropped the phone and the bag full of bowties on the table.

Santana just walked off.

"Our friends are so sweet,"

"They are,"

"Naw y'all were just miserable, and we couldn't take it anymore," Nick said as Jeff joined him. Jeff gave him a kiss, "Yes, now you to can go back to being the adorable-"

"Sickeningly, adorable," Trent added and Sebastian smiled.

"Couple that you are,"


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N Sorry you guys, but my updates will be kind of slow for a bit because I'm moving so there is packing to be done and what not. Anyway my friend wanted to know how I'd write Blaine's parents, knowing that he's gay. Here goes.**

"Stop moving,"

"But it hurts," Blaine whined.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Dancing, and I fell," Blaine hissed out.

"Blaine," Kurt huffed in a "really?" kind of way.

"Sorry Kurt," his foot really hurt Kurt could tell.

"Hush now, don't apologize, I just wish you'd clear space before trying out new moves," Kurt felt around Blaine's foot pressing gently.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry babe, but I think it might be sprained,"

"Oh no, Kurt my audition is in a month!"

Blaine looked and sounded near tears.

"It's okay, relax,"

Blaine's mom came home to the site of her son in tears and Kurt trying to soothe him.

"What happened?"

"He was dancing," Kurt didn't have to explain further.

"Blaine! I've told you time and time again, clear space before you dance!"

Mrs. Anderson picked up her keys and with Kurt's help helped her son to the car. Kurt got in the backseat next to Blaine and hummed to him, trying to take his mind off it.

She was about to get in the car as Mr. Anderson came home. "Oh god," Kurt heard her hiss under her breath. "Kurt stay here,"

"Mom?"

"Blaine honey, don't worry, I'll be right back."

The windows were up and the doors were closed but Kurt heard every word.

"_Why is he here?"_

"_He's your son's boyfriend he's welcome, here whenever he likes,"_

"_My son _does not _have _a boyfriend _Angela!"_

"_Yes, he does! And Kurt is a very nice boy,"_

"_Nice? So the boy who made our son gay is _nice?"

"_Made him? God you sound ridiculous! Made him gay? Blaine came out years before he met Kurt,"_

"_He was just confused!"_

"_He's in love, Greg! Love you know, that thing he needs from you unconditionally?"_

"_He doesn't know what love is! This is just a phase!"_

Angela huffed "_A phase? Do you even hear yourself?"_

"_This won't last, between them,"_

"_Making predictions now Greg?"_

"_It wasn't a prediction, it was an order,"_

"_An order? Are you kidding me? Giving your son a order to break up with his boyfriend because you're homophobic?"_

"_He is _my son _as long as he lives under my roof, that boy is _never _allowed back,"_

"_Well then,"_

Kurt heard a small clink, "_I guess me and my _son _will have to find a new place to live."_

"_You _will not _take him from me!"_

"_You pushed him away from you, he's your son Greg, our baby! What does it matter who he loves?"_

"_He doesn't love that boy, he can't!"_

"_Why Greg? Because you think it's a sin, or because Blaine loves Kurt more than he's ever loved you?"_

There was silence, and Kurt heard footsteps approaching his side of the car _heavy ones_ he locked the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was small and frightened.

"Shhh, close your eyes don't move,"

A pounding on the glass made him jump, Blaine clung to him, pinching his skin but he didn't care.

"I will _never forgive you for what you've done to my son,"_

Kurt rolled down the window a crack with Blaine's grip still tight.

"I've done nothing but love him, goodbye Mr. Anderson,"

Blaine mom got back in the car, shooting Kurt a worried look, while scoffing at the fact her husband didn't even notice their son in pain.

She said nothing as she drove all three with tears in their eyes. Kurt then realized what the clinking sound was that he'd heard. _She wasn't wearing her wedding ring._

"I love you," she said as they pulled up to the hospital, "Both of you,"

**A/N Grrrr….If you hadn't figured it out, I dislike Blaine's dad (well the version in my head anyway) but his mom is awesome! (Again in my head anyway)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N Future-ish Klaine, Kurt and Blaine both get into NYADA, and buy their own NYC apartment.**

"What do you think?"

"There are boxes everywhere,"

"Most of them are your clothes, but that isn't what I meant the place Kurt,"

"The place is nice it'll better once we finish unpacking,"

"Cant we do that tomorrow I'm tired,"

"Blaine! Kurt!"

_Rachel._

"We're in here,"

They heard footstep two pairs.

"Hi!" Rachel tackle hugged them both.

They laughed.

"Rachel?" A voice called.

They hadn't even noticed the boy she came in with. _Definitely not Finn. _He stood far against the entrance wall looking uncomfortable.

"Oh! You guys this is Brody, and Brody this is-"

"Kurt and Blaine? I figured, you talk about them all the time,"

He walked over and shook their hands.

"How'd did you two meet?" Kurt asked.

"Class," was their unison response.

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine offered.

"No thanks," and Rachel shook her head.

"The mess, Kurt I am shocked."

"I know,"

"Rachel don't get him started,"

"Need help unpacking?" Brody asked.

"Sure, ummm all the boxes are in their proper areas so just start anywhere."

"How about I move some of the furniture so you don't have to sit on the floor?"

"That'd be perfect,"

"Babe, come on it's gonna take us a while to unpack your closet,"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. Rachel followed them, asking Brody if he was sure he'd be ok.

"Rae, I'll be fine." Kurt heard him say.

Blaine nudged him, "He just called her Rae," he whispered.

_Rachel hated all nicknames._

Rachel walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Ok, just say it," she huffed.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently looking at Kurt with a grin.

"Brody, questions, comments, concerns?" she was blunt about it.

"Not really, are you two dating?"

"Umm, not really, maybe, I don't know," she seemed as confused as them by the end of the sentence.

"Well, we'll have to see then wont we?"

There was a knock on the door and all three of them froze. _Had he been listening?_

"Rae, we have to go, class in 20."

"Coming," Rachel opened the door.

Hugs and handshakes were given out before they left.

"What do you think of that?" Blaine asked looking at the job Brody did with the furniture.

"Couldn't have done it better myself,"

**A/n Random I know, sorry my head hurts today.**


	52. Chapter 52

"So guess what?" Blaine jumped up and down excitedly as Kurt walked into his room.

"You had a ton of sugar today?"

"No…well yeah, but seriously Kurt guess!?"

"Ok ok," Kurt laughed and paused for a minute. He knew if he waited Blaine would just tell him.

"I'M GETTING A PUPPY!"

"Oh good gosh,"

"My thoughts exactly but he somehow convinced me." Ms. Anderson walking in carrying another box, she meant what she said they had just moved into their new place.

"How did he manage that?"

"Those eyes Kurt, " all she said shaking her head and leaving the room "I need to go to the store, be back soon,"

"What about my eyes Kurt?" Blaine sat on his bed waiting for Kurt to answer him.

"They're big and beautiful, and you can get anything if you use the puppy dog eyes,"

"Anything?"

"Anything," Kurt repeated sitting next to him.

"Like a kiss?"

"You would get those anyway,"

"I'm not so sure,"

Kurt rose and eyebrow at his boyfriend who laughed.

"I mean you've been here for what 10 minutes, and I haven't gotten one yet."

"Let me fix that then,"

Kurt leaned in.

"Have you boys seen my cell-" Ms. Anderson stopped and laughed as the boys pulled apart blushing. Picking up the phone on the dresser she shut the door again and yelled "Never mind," as she went down the stairs.

"That was kind of awkward,"

Blaine rolled his eyes "Just a little."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N Eating leftover popcorn from the movie I went to yesterday while writing. I'm weird I know. Anyway this is present day Klaine, they are going through Kurt's closet. I wrote this in honor of "All the things Kurt should do first," (Kiss Blaine first, say I love you first all that stuff)**

"Why do even have some of this stuff?"

Kurt laughed, "Don't know babe,"

Blaine pulled a suit out of the closet and smiled "You may very well be the only man in the world that could make a head to toe leopard print suit look sexy,"

"Well, I try," Kurt smiled.

Blaine went to pull another hanger when Kurt grabbed his hand.

He watched in confusion and Kurt intertwined their fingers, and kissed Blaine's hand.

"Kurt?"

"I need to talk to you,"

"Ok, what about?" Blaine stopped what he was doing.

Kurt didn't answer just pulled Blaine towards the bed and took a seat. His hand played with Blaine's curls. He had convinced Blaine to wear his hair un-gelled for a while. Kurt loved the look of it. Kurt was lost in thought, which he didn't realize was really worrying his boyfriend.

"Kurt?" the worry was evident.

"I'm ok,"

"You said you needed to talk, but your not talking,"

"I just love you, so much,"

"I love you too, is something wrong?"

"I don't think I tell you that enough,"

"That you love me?"

"Yea, there are a lot of things I don't tell you enough,"

"Like what?"

"How amazing you are, how sweet you are, how selfless, and how proud I am to be with you," Before Blaine could respond Kurt kissed him.

"I. love. you. so. very. very. much." each word separated with a kiss.

**A/N See? Why does Blaine always have to give the kisses? (The few that we got) Kurt needs to kiss his boyfriend more! *****Firm nod!***


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N Glee is back! Heck yeah! Love it so far, but I decided to add a present day private Klaine moment. After Blaine sings "It's Time," for Kurt. That hug was so cute! Oh and Darren Criss was amazing in that performance! I fangirled the whole time! Anyway after that "day" was over in Glee world. Kurt and Blaine go to Blaine's house.**

"So my dad thinks you're right," Kurt said to Blaine sitting on the bed.

"He thinks I'm _what?" _Blaine's smile was ear to ear.

"He thinks your right," Kurt repeated smiling at Blaine.

Blaine's smile faded. Kurt tilted his head up to make Blaine look at him. "What?"

"He thinks I'm right, your going to New York," his voice was thick.

"I leave in two days," Kurt whispered not meeting Blaine's eyes. Which Blaine was grateful for as the tears fell from his eyes, he gripped Kurt's hand tightly, like he didn't plan on letting it go.

Kurt looked at him with confusion "Blaine?" his tone was soft as he wiped the tears from his boyfriend's face.

"I LIED!" Blaine shouted at Kurt through the tears, before bursting into violent sobs. Kurt just held him. "I don't want you to leave,"

"Blaine, I know, I don't want to leave you, but it's what's best for me now,"

"I love you," Blaine's crying had stopped enough for Kurt to let go.

"I love you more," Kurt's voice cracked and Blaine looked at him wide-eyed, as he wiped the tears from Kurt's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry," he repeated. "It's ok Blaine, really, wait here," Kurt said as he let go of Blaine fully, standing up.

He left Blaine's room and shut the door. He was back in 10 minutes. "I'm staying the night," he declared. Blaine waited for more "Dad said it was ok, and Tina said she'd stop my house in the morning to pick me up some clothes, then she'll give us both a ride to school."

Blaine had stopped listening, standing to give Kurt a kiss, which he returned. They fell asleep before 10 that night, wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N just realized they're in Blaine's house but didn't ask Ms. Anderson's permission yeah I wrote this weird but whatever. Also I don't know why I like emotional Blaine. People say Kurt's the emotional one in the relationship so hence me writing emotional Blaine. **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/n Inspired by the grandmother in the show "The New Normal," (Another Ryan Murphy show) Klaine meet a homophobic old lady, and her "not so mean" granddaughter. **

They were doing the week's grocery shopping on an early Friday morning, the one day they both had off. Blaine went one way Kurt went another, hoping to get done and get home faster. Blaine was in the vegetable section debating between broccoli or cauliflower (Kurt said he had to get one or the other NO CHEATING!)

"I'd go with the broccoli," a voice beside him said.

He turned and saw a woman about his age, stoking up on veggies herself. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" Blaine asked genuinely curious. "Because broccoli can be smothered in cheese, cauliflower tastes funny with cheese." She explained plainly, making Blaine laugh. She chuckled lightly shifting her weight, it was only then Blaine noticed her baby bump. "Do you need a hand?" Blaine asked her gesturing to the basket of groceries she was holding on her wrist. "Sure, my name's Jenny by the way," "Blaine," he said putting a bundle of broccoli in his basket and reaching for hers.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

She looked at him and then over her shoulder "Freezer aisle, I want some ice cream," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her "my grandma says giving into cravings makes you weak," she explained. "I'm pretty sure that makes you human, and your pregnant so…"

"That's true," she laughed as they walked down to the freezer aisle. She had just picked up a carton of mint chocolate chip when… "Jenny! What are you doing?"

"Getting ice cream, grandma," she answered.

"Mint chocolate chip, is always a good choice," Kurt said, he was standing behind Jenny's grandma; he was helping with _her _groceries. "Hi," Jenny spoke to Kurt trying to change the subject.

"This nice boy, helped me with my groceries," Jenny grandma explained. "This is Blaine, he helped me with mine,"

"Saves my having to track you down," Kurt said and Blaine smiled nodding. "You two know each other?" Jenny asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Blaine answered.

"Dividing the grocery shopping, smart move," she smiled and laughed.

Jenny's grandma narrowed her eyes at the word "boyfriend".

"I'll take these," she turned to Kurt quickly taking the groceries from him, Kurt blinked. "Are you sure? You said you were headed to the cereal aisle next?"

"I'm positive," she snapped.

"Grandma, don't," Jenny, pleaded smiling still, hoping the boys wouldn't catch on.

"Don't tell me what to do Jennifer, it is a damn sin, and here you are smiling about it!"

"Because I don't see the problem with it, and it is in no way our business!" Jenny was getting upset. "Your generation, accepting sins like they're normal, left right and center!" She walked off in a huff groceries and all. Jenny just groaned, "I'm _so sorry,"_ she looked near tears. "She's old, and set in her ways, she can be quite rude,"

"It's ok," Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "Only it's not, love is love and people need to get over themselves," she continued. "She's just as mad about my adoption plan, I want to give the baby to a gay couple," she said under her breath slightly. Blaine caught it and his eyes lit up. I'll see you guys around, hopefully and I wont bring her," she walked with them to the checkout line. "I work at the coffee shop down the street," she said as Blaine put four cans of coffee on the checkout belt. "Monday to Friday 10 to 3, see you guys around?" she waved and went to the car.

"Definitely," they said in near unison,

**A/N Ok so my computers dying 8% battery left, I'll update my other stories soon though! And this Saturday is my birthday! I'll be 19!**


	56. Chapter 56

"Blaine! What are you doing?!"

Kurt walked in on Blaine in a Spiderman costume.

"I'm flying Kurt!" as he jumped off the couch on to the kitchen island.

"Oh my god! Blaine Anderson stop it!" Kurt screeched.

"What in the world?!" Mrs. Anderson came running out of her room.

The loud noise knocked Blaine off balance, Kurt moved forward arms outstretched just in time to catch him.

Blaine's legs were on the kitchen island and his torso was in Kurt's arms.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just stared at him.

"Blaine honey?" His mom's voice rang out.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried.

"I'm ok mom, just kinda dizzy," Mrs. Anderson looked to Kurt.

"I'll take care of him,"

She just smiled, and went back to her room.

"Now, come on, off the counter," Kurt said trying to move Blaine off the counter.

His concentration was broken by Blaine kissing him.

He kissed him back of course but he was very confused.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked when they separated.

"Yup," Blaine said normally before moved himself off the counter quickly.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked confused.

"I wanted a superhero kiss," Blaine grinned.


	57. Chapter 57

**The Klaine in this episode broke my heart! Kurt wasn't even paying attention and then to ignore Blaine's call?! I've never been so sad! So here is something fluffy I wrote.**

_Hey it's Blaine, leave me a message, or sing it, I dare you!_

"Hey Blaine, it's just me, I would sing for you but I'm in the middle of working, anyway this is a RILYC*** phone call as always my love. I'll see you at home, oh and call Santana please, she said someone about needing your help, I stress it because she threated to go all Lima Hieghts on me if I didn't. Odd because she doesn't live in lima any more. Love you!

**A/N RILYC Stands for A "Remember I love you call"**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/n Ok so I'm going to do something I've ever done before. I saw this cute little saying on twitter and I thought of both Klaine and Sebtana, in different context of course so I shall write them in different context. Klaine! My heart's broken and I'm kinda angry so this is product of that I guess.**

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you too Kurt," Blaine smiled stroking his boyfriends cheek._

_They were laying on Blaine's bed, close not saying much (__**a/n The end of "the first time," floats into my head, yeah they are like that)**_

"_Would you be offended if I asked you to prove it?" Kurt laughed before they kissed._

"_Prove that I love you?" Blaine rose an eyebrow._

_Kurt nodded "I dare you, Blaine Anderson to scream, to the world how much you love me,"_

"_The world huh?"_

"_Yup," Kurt smiled wide._

"_Okay, let me think,"_

"'_Bout what?"_

"_Well the world pretty big, I'll need a big microphone to tell the world how much I love my supermegaawesomefoxyhot (__**A/n if you got that reference I love you!) **__boyfriend,"_

_Kurt laughed. Hard "Blaine, you can't just make up words!"_

"_Even if said words describe your hotness?"_

"_Even then,"_

"_Ok so the world, hmmm," Blaine went off into thought._

_Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. _

"_Hey Kurt?" it was just a whisper._

"_Mhhm"_

"_I love you,"_

"_I said the world Blaine," Kurt chuckled._

"_But you are my world, so technically I did do th-"_

_he was cut off with a kiss._

Blaine woke up alone, still in his clothes, the pictures of Kurt and him on his bed reminded him he went to bed alone last night. He cheated. He didn't have Kurt anymore, and all he wanted to do was tell the world how sorry he was.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N uggh I feel crappy, it's cold, so yea I'm going to take my mind off it by writing.**

**Another Klaine drabble featuring Niff, they are randomly discussing Sebastian. **

**In my head (In my Niff world) Sebastian flirts with Nick when Blaine isn't around and vise versa making Jeff and Kurt furious.**

Nick and Jeff were in Blaine's room; they had just come from Warbler practice. Kurt and Blaine were just hanging out so they didn't mind the company.

"He's a jerk!"

"I know, I mean ugghh!"

Nick and Blaine looked at each other, their boyfriends were mad.

Nick leaned towards Blaine "Umm dude? I don't really know what to do here,"

"I mean I'm right there! And he still…"

"Continues! Like he's purposely trying to make me mad!" Kurt finished Jeff's sentence.

"Me either," whispered Blaine helplessly.

"Jeffy?" Nick called to his boyfriend, who was pacing the room.

He just looked up glaring.

"Maybe you two should calm down a bit,"

"Yeah Kurt, just relax,"

"I will calm down when he leaves you alone!" Jeff and Kurt rarely yelled, let alone in unison.

Nick and Blaine exchanged a look.

"I wonder if I could make that look accidental," Jeff was thinking out loud.

Kurt's lips curled into an evil grin.

"Okay! And with that I'm going to suggest we leave." Nick got up as Blaine watched his boyfriend wide-eyed and worried.

"Let's go get a snack Jeff," Nick led his boyfriend out the room, and down the stairs.

Blaine sat on his bed next Kurt "Look I get you don't like him, but really you have nothing to worry about."

"That's what _you _say,"

"What is _that _suppose to mean?" Blaine was a little confused.

"You say I have nothing to worry about, but do you really know that?"

Blaine wanted to say yes so badly it almost hurt to whisper "No,"

**MEANWHILE IN BLAINE'S KITCHEN **

**Nick's POV**

There was something about when Jeff got all protective like this. He immediately became more affectionate, and it was genuine affection. He wasn't just trying to prove a point. My hand was lifted from my side to slip into his. "Sorry Nicky,"

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head.

"For freaking out," he answered the silent question I was asking. "It's just this Sebastian kid, is getting on my last nerve."

I nodded and kissed his forehead "I. love. You." Each word separated by a kiss.

"I know Nick, I love you too," he went to get some chips from Blaine's cupboard.

He handed me the bag to open. "But seriously if he flirts with you again, can I kick his ass,"

"Apparently we'd get in trouble for that," Kurt answered Jeff question as him and Blaine came into the kitchen.

Jeff sighed and shrugged.

Blaine got a glass of water.

"Unless…" Kurt said quietly, the wide grin returning as he looked at Jeff.

"Unless what?" Blaine asked and Nick waited for an answer.

When the words "Fight Club," left Kurt's lips. Jeff's eyes lit up, Blaine choked on some water, and Nick's eyes went wide. Kurt slipped behind Blaine to pat him on the back.

"Oh no," Nick whispered.

"Damn, I was hoping they wouldn't think of that," Blaine said under his breath.

"Me too dude, me too."


	60. Chapter 60

**Because I miss Mercedes!**

"I miss you, Mercy,"

"Love you Mercedes!" Blaine shouted as Kurt held the phone his ear.

"I miss you guys too,"

"So what's new in LA?"

"Well I'm still singing backup,"

"For now, you _will _have an album one day!" Kurt said sternly.

"Of course, of course, but for now I just have class, so bye love you guys!"

Blaine smiled. "I miss her,"

"Yea, I hear you," Kurt was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"She's so different than she use to be,"

"Good, different?" Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"She wasn't comfortable in her own skin, for a while, but she grew out of it."

This was new to Blaine. He'd only seen confident Mercedes. He figured she'd always been that way, guess not.

"So good different," Blaine's head rested on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yea, but that goes for everyone."

"Even me?"

"Yes, you too."

"How?"

"You've shrunk,"

"_Not funny,"_

"Let me finish, you've shrunk back, learned to work with a team of people not="

"Like when I was head Warbler?"

"Yes. Not like that."

"Oh and she was in love with me at one point,"

"WHAT?!"

"Before she found out I was gay, Mercedes had a crush on me,"

Blaine dialed a number "Blainey-boo, I'm about to head to class, what do you want?"

"You were in love with _Kurt?"_

Kurt heard Mercedes dying of laughter on the other end.

"I had a crush I wasn't in love, and yes, but thank the lord I'm over it,"

"Yea that would have been awkward,"

"Not as awkward as him having a thing for Finn back in the day, ok really boo I have to go,"

Blaine hung up and looked at Kurt, "Finn? You had a crush on Finn?"

Kurt was too busy laughing to answer.

**All update the other stories before the weekend is over!**


	61. Chapter 61

**OK update time guys! Having an "I don't know what I'm writing about" day. **

"What was he like?"

"Who love?"

"Daddy's dad?" Jules asked and Kurt froze.

"Why?"

"Just wondering, dad wont tell me about him,"

"With good reason,"

"Can you tell me?"

"He wasn't very nice,"

"Accepting," Jules said in an almost correcting tone.

"Right, so he was mad that we were seeing each other, so he stopped talking to him,"

"Do you feel bad?"

"No why?"

"Good, cause you shouldn't, you a dad are perfect together,"

"Well I'm glad you approve of my relationship," Kurt chuckled, "Be a doll and go get the mail."

"Ok," Jules went outside to the mailbox.

Gave the mail to Kurt, keeping an envelope addressed to Blaine behind her back.

She went up to her room; these letters had been coming for her dad for about 4 months, every two weeks. After the second one Blaine began throwing them away without looking into them, so naturally Jules got curious. She'd "intercept" as many as she could before they got to Blaine.

This one read

_Dear Son,_

_You haven't returned any of my letters or phone calls, so I assume your still with him. I thought more of you son; we didn't raise you that way being in love with a man is wrong. And on that we disagree. But it is because of this disagreement I haven't seen Julia since the day she was born. Which hurts, considering she was my granddaughter. I use the past tense because you see as long as you lay down with a man at night I have no son. Sad but true. Enjoy your life Blaine._

_ Greg Anderson_

Jules' tears smeared the pen on the page. _Why was he so….cruel? Love is love what does gender matter? _She crumbled the paper up and threw in into the wastebasket by the door. Her tears clouded her vision, but she saw Kurt lean down to pick up the piece of paper. He took one look at it and sighed. "You found them huh?"

She just nodded.

"I hide them from him too, but I never read them," he walked over to wipe her tears.

"I don't get it, why?" she sobbed, the question not forming right.

"Some people are just set in their ways." Kurt said simply trying to calm her.

They both froze as a key unlocked the front door.

"Shred it, wash your face, if he asks you were asleep," Kurt instructed, as he moved to go meet Blaine at the door.

Jules came down the stairs 10 minutes after.

"Hey you!" Blaine said in his usual excited tone.

Jules just hugged him. "I love you Dad,"

She noticed Kurt wipe a tear standing by the door.

She mouthed an "I love you," to him before letting go of Blaine.

"I brought home Chinese food, sound good?" Blaine turned so he could see both his daughter and his husband, confused but not complaining about the sudden affection he was getting from them both.

"Sounds great dad,"

"Let's eat,"

**I like Jules and Kurt's relationship; they are both protective of Blainers! Which of course I love!**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/n Present day Klaine! They are on the phone**

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea?"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe…"

"Kurt?"

"Maybe… that's not yes…but it's not a no."

"Ok, I am sorry though,"

"I know babe, but…"

"I understand don't worry," Blaine smiled sadly. Kurt had called him babe…but probably without realizing it.

"I'm on my way though,"

"Where?"

"Lima…"

"Why?"

"Did you think I was going to miss _gleese?" _**A/n What they are calling glee's version of grease.**

"Hmmm ok."

"What is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Blaine it's only me,"

"Yea, but your mad at me! Hard to be excited."

Kurt made a noise of acknowledgement, and the words, and the statement.

"We'll talk later ok?"

"Talk?"

Kurt laughed "About whatever…and yes we will have to talk about _that."_

"Ok, hey Kurt?"

"Yea?"

"Would it be ok for me to say I'm sorry and I love you before I hang up?"

"Sure… what kind of response are you looking for back?"

"Well…I forgive you, and I love you too would be ideal…but…"

"How about…we'll talk when I see you, and I love you too?"

"Best thing I've heard all day,"

they hung up, and Blaine went to class. He was listening but scribing doodles in his notebook too.

**2 more days till I see Kurt **

**but even longer till he's mine again **


	63. Chapter 63

**A/n future Klaine fluffiness! Kurt Blaine talk about something their daughters are super excited about.**

"Why?"

"The girl's asked if we could, I said I'd ask you,"

"But _why?"_

"What do you mean?"

"We're_ already_ married Blaine,"

"Yeah but we wanna go to the wedding," Renee tried reasoning as she held a fancy dress up to her body.

Jules was busy shopping online for new shoes.

"So…" Kurt took a breath. "You want us to get married again just so you can be there this time?"

the girl's nodded.

"People do it all the time it's called…ummm….ahhh," Jules fumbled for the word.

"Renewing your vows," Blaine supplied.

"Yea," Jules agreed.

"So?" Renee was twirled with the dress still held up to her body.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes Blaine Anderson?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Again," Jules added.

"Yes. Yes I will,"

"Again," Renee added with a smirk.

**A/n Should I do a Klaine wedding 2.0?**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N I got a request for present day Blaine but to ignore the cheating thing. I turned it klainish! And it was her birthday…and she loves samcedes so I threw them in.**

"Blainey-boo, come on!"

"Mercedes I don't want to, give it back!"

"Hell to the no!"

"Why?"

"You have beautiful hair…I will not give you back your gel!"

Mercedes snuck into Blaine's room while him and Sam were in the living room, and had taken his entire gel collection captive. In her 'giant purse' as Sam called it.

"Come on, we're going out!" she declared pulling him towards the front door. Sam was behind him so there was nowhere to run.

"Where are we going?" he asked once he was in the car.

"Airport," Sam said, eyes on the road.

"Why?"

"Blaine, think about it,"

So he did. He let out a loud gasp that made Mercedes laugh.

"We're going to get Kurt!"

Sam laughed, and Mercedes turned to look at him.

"Yes, we are."

"I can't go see him looking like this!"

Blaine put his hands to his un-gelled hair.

"Well tough because you are," Sam said.

They were standing at baggage claim and waited for any sign of Kurt.

"I look horrible!" Blaine whined.

"Could be worse,"

"How?!"

"You could be in pajamas dude, our orders were to get you out the house _no matter what."_

"Mercedes!" Blaine looked near tears.

"Breathe, boo, it's ok," she soothed. "You know Kurt loves when your hair's not gelled."

Blaine relaxed a little. Sam gave Mercedes a sideways look. "I thought you called _me _boo?"

"Boy hush, he's upset don't argue about me wording,"

"Yes, ma'am," he gave a salute.

She gave him a kiss in response. Blaine cleared his throat feeling _really _awkward.

"Sorry, we'll stop," she gave him a small smile and Sam grumbled.

Mercedes took Blaine's hands, "What are you doing?" he tilted his head, curls falling to the side.

"Waiting," she answered obviously.

"We all are…"

"Dude, don't argue." Sam said, clearly distracted by something in the distance.

"Seriously what's going…" he was spun around so quickly he stumbled.

"You ok there Blaine?" he fell into the person's arms behind him. And that person happened to be….

"Kurt!" Blaine wrapped him in a bear hug and only let go to kiss him.

"Umm…" Mercedes said after a while.

"Can y'all separate for a second so we can say hi?" Sam said.

It was literally 10 seconds, and then Blaine was back in Kurt's awaiting arms.

Driving back Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's un-gelled hair, silently thanking Mercedes and Sam for following through with his request. He was home again, with Blaine. He was more than happy.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N I feel like such as bad writer! I've left you guys without updates for so long! But today's the last day of the semester for me! Final in an hour and a half should be studying but I wanted to write something for you guys!**

**Kurt and Blaine take a special trip, to see their godchildren.**

Kurt had put the flowers in the car and walked back to the house to get Blaine.

"Would you be upset if I said I didn't want to go?"

"No, but I'd ask why,"

"Hospitals are ugghh," Blaine said quietly.

"But it's Mercedes and Sam," Kurt countered.

"That's true,"

"Come on," Kurt led him out the car.

They were in the car Kurt was trying to calm Blaine. He really didn't like hospitals.

"They will be super cute,"

"Yes, and tiny, and so…breakable,"

"Shush now, you'll be fine."

"But Kurt…"

"No, come on now, we have to go see our best friends." **A/N In my head Mercedes and Kurt will ALWAYS be best friends. I can't stand Rachel half the time. And Blaine and Sam…well I love them as FRIENDS.**

Blaine was still nervous. He was in the hospital holding a baby. A baby named Jordan Kurt Evans-Jones. **A/n Mercedes named her child Kurt! Deal with it! :p **He was a smaller baby of the two, but healthy. Kurt leaned closer to Blaine. "Aren't they adorable?" He was holding Jasmine Slainia Evans-Jones. **A/N Sam and Blaine are known as Slaine so her middle name is Slainia, because Sam and Mercedes are epic like that!**

"They are,"

"Boo?"

All three grown boys looked to Mercedes. She called them all that.

"Can I have my children back? I love y'all but your hogging,"

"Oh just wait babe, you'll take that back in a month or so when you've only gotten a week's worth of sleep." Sam told her moving her hair from her face.

"Can I call dibs on babysitting?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Sure thing boo,"

They left the hospital as Sam's parents showed up.

"You want to babysit? What happened to them being small and breakable?" Kurt asked as they got in the car.

"They are cute, and I want to practice," Blaine said still excited.

"Practice?" Kurt froze.

"I want to adopt." Blaine nodded.

Kurt wanted to do cartwheels. He'd wanted a baby for years but Blaine wanted to wait a while longer.

"Ok," Kurt tried to keep his voice even.

Blaine's phone went off as they pulled up to the house. He went inside and Kurt made some tea. While he waited for it to cool to drinking temperature he checked his phone

"Speaking of adoption," Blaine turned his phone so Kurt could see. A girl, about 3 blue eyes blond curls. She was adorable! Kurt rose an eyebrow. "Meet Katy Sterling-Duval," Blaine said grinning from ear to ear.

At the last name, or names, Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful!"

He hugged Blaine in his excitement. "We'll have a child someday soon Kurt, I promise." Blaine whispered.

"I know, I love you so much,"

"Love you too, and we have three godchildren now."

"Lots of practice,"

"Yea that's for sure," Kurt laughed.

**A/n If you didn't know Duval and sterling are Nick and Jeff's last names.**

**I will update all stories by Friday, I hope you were able to keep up with the scenarios I keep changing them on you. Love y'all**


	66. Chapter 66

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?"

"For a visit?"

"Where?"

"It won't take long…"

"Blaine! Where?"

"A retirement home…"

"Excuse me?"

"My grandmother, she wants to meet you,"

"Your grandmother…as in your dad's-"

"No, my mom's mom. I've been out of highschool 2 months and she hasn't met you yet,"

"Huh, Never thought of that, sure thing when did we leave?"

"10 minutes?"

"Ok then,"

When they got to the home Kurt was a wreck. It's hard to make a good impression on a woman you know so little about. Why do he not know a lot about her? Did she know Blaine was gay? Did she know about Kurt?

Going up the elevator Blaine chuckled and Kurt glared at him.

"Sorry, but I can see the wheels turning in your head."

"It's nerve racking,"

"She's an awesome lady,"

"Blaine Anderson! Where have you been?!"

Blaine held back a laugh.

"Hey Gran, I've been busy, sorry."

"Excuses boy,"

Blaine laughed and hugged her.

Kurt stood by the door, taking it all in.

She looked young for someone her age, had an amazing smile.

"Are you Kurt?"

Blaine let her go and stood next to her, his hand on the handle of her wheelchair.

"Y-Yes?" it came out as more of a question.

She looked to Blaine who grinned.

"Well, Kurt? I'm Sandy. Blaine's grandma." She held out her hand. He moved to shake it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you love."

"You too," He smiled.

They settled in, Kurt and Blaine sitting on the bed, Sandy sitting across from them. They filled her in on everything Lima, New York everything.

"So, have they done it yet?"

"No, not yet," Blaine sighed.

"Done what?" Kurt asked feeling out of the loop.

"Legalized gay marriage," Sandy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Every time he comes by I ask him hoping I just missed it on the news or something, but no."

"They will someday," Kurt said hopeful.

"And you'll be around when they do?"

Blaine looked at him as his grandma said the words.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else,"

Kurt look Blaine's hand and his grandma smiles.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are now over," a nurse said from the door.

Kurt looked at the clock they'd been there for hours!

They said there goodbyes and walked out hand and hand.

Kurt could have swore he heard sandy say "goodbye Kurt Anderson," as they walked away.


	67. Chapter 67

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Let's move,"

"What?"

"Let's move,"

"Where to?"

"New York,"

"Kurt, you live in New York, your only in Lima for a visit, did you forget? Are you drunk?

"No, and No Let me rephrase. When your done your senior year let's move."

Blaine nearly choked on his hot chocolate, he and Kurt were out ice skating, like he'd promised.

"Move? Like in together?"

"Yup, let's work on things and if they work out we'll move in to a small shoebox apartment. Sound good?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Umm,"

"What?" Kurt laughed.

"Nothing I just really wanted to-"

He was cut off but a brief kiss.

"Do that?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine nodded happily went back to sipping his hot chocolate.

**A/n it's short but I really hope something like this happens in next glee!**


	68. Chapter 68

Kurt was leaning over the side of the bed. Smiling like an idiot at the sleeping baby.

"Kurt come on," Blaine coaxed him from the side.

"I cant believe she went down so easy, she's normally fussy."

"She had a rough day," Blaine whispered walking away from the door.

"Playing in the park?"

"Yup, there was so much! She walked with Mercedes, sat with Sam as he played, played peek a boo with Brittany, took pictures with Santana, listened to Santana sing. And then we all cam back and she was trying to play with Artie.

"Trying?"

"She would hide and then run out 3 seconds later."

"Ahh she'll get better."

"Enough about that. How was your day?"

"I missed you two some much,"

"We missed you too."

"I cant believe she's 8 months already."

"You know we have to get rid of the crib, we should have done that a while ago she doesn't need it anymore."

"Or we could keep it, it's fine in the garage."

"We not _need _it though,"

"But we could,"

"Only way that will happen is if we adopted another…oh."

"Just a thought Blaine,"

"Maybe in a few years?"

"Yeah, a few years sounds good."

"Ok time for bed."

After they were settled Blaine whispered goodnight.

He was only met with light snoring.

He chuckled into the darkness.

**A/n life at Dalton, will be updated by Tuesday (it's Sunday night)**


	69. AN REQUESTS!

Ok you guys so glee is on winter hiatus! And unlike the other ones I'm not in school or working during this one. So…. Anyone have any requests? Klaine of course but I could/will include any other characters. Just give me a scenario. In other words I'm bored, and I want to write for you guys! Leave a review or PM me.

Thanks!

WORDSANDWONDERS


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N What happened at the end of Have your Self a Merry Little Christmas. In my head anyway.**

**Kurt's POV**

We ate; there was this weird awkward silence. My dad would talk to Blaine and then to me with me and Blaine never really saying anything to each other. If that made any sense. I let my dad take my bed while me and Blaine were planning on sleeping in the living room. Dad fell asleep before I finished the dishes.

**Blaine's POV**

I was watching TV on low volume because Burt was asleep, when Kurt came over to the couch with two cups of hot chocolate. I sighed loudly taking one cup from him.

"Problem Blaine?"

"Hot chocolate, which I assume means the heart to heart will start momentarily,"

He smiled slightly "Yea,"

"So…should I start or should you?"

"How about we take turns? I'll start."

I sat and held my breath.

"I am hurt over this Blaine, but I see this is hurting you too, so I will completely hear you out, I promise." I released my breath.

"Kurt, I understand why you're mad at me, I do, but I need you to understand how sorry I am."

He just nodded

"I'm going regret this I'm sure but be honest, who was he?"

Blaine looked down at his hands.

"Eli. An old friend, we met at Dalton." **A/n I'm sorry but the whole "Some guy I met on Facebook" was too f****** random for me!**

"Did you at Eli ever…"

"Date? Yea we broke up about a month before I met you."

"For how long?"

"A month and a bit," this taking turns thing wasn't working out but I was just happy we were talking.

"Was it serious?"

I chuckled while shaking my head "Intense, not serious,"

I saw him mouth the word 'intense'.

"Blind emotion, nothing else mattered?"

I nod. It was stupid but it happened.

"Ok so? What did you do exactly?"

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, I promised to hear you out, so tell me…please?" he shifted positions, and so did I.

"Ok, well…I went over to see Nick and Jeff, just to talk, they weren't around they had gone on a date. So I knocked on Eli's door. We talked…we hadn't talked in a while so… he said he didn't like seeing me so upset, I said I hated being that upset, I felt forgotten. And then…do I have to continue?"

Kurt looked at me with an expression I couldn't place.

"You can be vague if it helps,"

"I didn't sleep with him, it was a thought, but I just couldn't, we kissed but I just couldn't do it."

"Did you stay the night?"

"No, once I composed myself I knocked on Beatz's door, he has a single room so I crashed on the floor."

"Hmm…" Kurt sat there looking into space for a while. I let him, because I needed a minute.

"Why did you do it?"

"It wasn't my goal…"

"But _why?"_

"I was lonely, I thought it would… I don't know…help I guess."

"And did it? Help?"

"No, it just made it worse, I felt horrible and lonely and sick to my stomach about the whole thing."

Silence again

"Please say something," I whispered, the silence scaring me a bit.

"Would you do it again?" he asked as he got up to put the cups in the sink.

"No!" I answered louder than I meant to, I looked to the bedroom door.

"Well," he said sitting back down "I had my part, I made you feel lonely, I should have paid more attention, and I wasn't there like I promised."

I asked the question, I'd been trying not to.

"Are we still together?"

"Yes. But I think a break is needed to work through some things. Together. We need to work on things together, does that make sense?"

"What I'm hearing is you don't want to break up but it's going to take a while to get our relationship…normal again…so baby steps."

He nodded and said goodnight after we'd cleared space on the floor for each of us to sleep.

**Kurt's POV**

I woke up to dad holding a cup of coffee, standing over the couch with this creepy smile on his face.

"Dad. Why are you smiling?"

He shrugged, it was only then I took in what he was looking at.

Blaine and I had gone to sleep about 3 meters away from each other. But somehow there he was snuggled against my chest; I had wrapped my arm around him to hold him in place. One of us or both of us must have gotten cold. It was a floor after all.

I sat up, bringing Blaine with me who grumbled at being woken up. He looked at me in confusion, up at dad and then around. Once dad was out of earshot he asked, "How'd that happen?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, instinct I guess, come on, breakfast time." I stood up

He grumbled again

"What?"

He held his arms out.

I smiled, when Blaine was tired, he loves hugs.

I hugged him while bringing him to his feet.

"Morning Blaine."

"Morning Kurt," he tightened his hold. I kissed his forehead.

Today was going to be a good day


	71. Chapter 71

**A/n It's short but…**

"Ok so I have a question."

Blaine was sitting with Mercedes in her and Sam's LA apartment.

"Sure thing boo,"

"Have you ever wanted to do something, but you didn't know how?"

"Many a times," she laughed.

"So there is this thing I want to do…"

"I figured…" Mercedes said getting comfortable on the couch next to him knowing this may take a while.

"But it's complicated…I don't know how Kurt will react."

"To?..."

"I want to propose, but I mean people call him the 'girl' in our relationship, so if I propose will he be offended?"

"Blaine?"

he turned to look at her she rarely ever called him just Blaine.

"Do you want to marry Kurt?"

"Mercy! Weren't you listening I just said…"

"Boy, answer the damn question."

"Yes,"

"As long as you marry him does it really matter who proposes?"

"No…."

"Right."

**a/n meanwhile Sam was sitting with Kurt at him and Blaine's house.**

**Normally Mercedes is with Kurt but I felt like changing it up.**

"Does it matter? Like really?"

"No…."

"Right,"

Blaine came home just as Sam was leaving

He flopped down on the couch next Kurt.

"I have something to ask you," he said nervously

"Me too,"

they talked for an hour before the started speaking in unison.

"So, I guess…"

"I…just"

"I love you,"

"Will you marry me?"

they both sighed in relief before registering what the other had just said smiling like two love struck idiots.

**A/n Merry Christmas Happy Holidays and a safe and happy 2013 if I don't update before then!**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N Klaine! I miss them so much! When do we get glee back? Can anyone tell me?**

"Mr. Anderson? There's something I need to talk to you about, it's about Blaine."

"Blaine? Who is this?"

"Sir this is Kurt Hummel."

Kurt heard a low growl on the other end of the line.

"I'm listening,"

"Sir, I doubt you know this but Blaine and I are engaged."

"I know, but asking me to care is a different story."

That hurt Kurt's heart. _Badly. _ But he brushed it off. He had something to say.

"We're getting married, tomorrow," Kurt held his breath. He heard a small gasp but continued.

"The park, near Westpoint? And then the reception, not to far away, I can give you the adr-"

"I know where it is,"

"Ok, ok good, now I just want you to know, there is a spot for you at our table next to my parents, if you decide to show."

"How is he? How's my boy?"

"Good. He'd be better, if you…would just accept that-" Kurt stopped himself. "if you would just love him for who he is."

"I have to go, I have a meeting, but tell Blaine…I'll see him tomorrow."

Kurt hung up and sighed.

"Kurt? I'm Back!"

Kurt barreled down the stairs.

"Got the shoe polish," Blaine flashed his signature smile.

"Good. I have a surprise for you, but I'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Wedding day surprise? Cant wait."

He pulled Kurt into a hug.

_Me either _


	73. AN PLEASE READ

A/N I WILL BE COMBINING MY KLAINE AND SEBTANA FICS FOR A 4 POSSIBLY 5 PART STORY. JUST A FEW KEY POINTS FIRST. I WILL POST ALL CHAPTERS RELATING TO THE STORY ON BOTH FICS, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT MISSING ANYTHING.

FOR THOSE YOU READ BOTH OF THE FICS, (Random is boring, this is klainedomness AND surrender to loving me—Sebastian and Santana. You'll

know all the characters, but for those who don't here's what you need to know to not be lost.

KLAINE—In some of my drabbles most of which are future. Kurt and Blaine have a daughter named Jules Hummel-Anderson. She was born via surrogate, which happened to be Santana. (Santana is also her biological mom). She's about 18. They also have a daughter named Renee, who they adopted at age 8, who is 16. Her mother was later found out to be Harmony. (From glee season 3x01 Purple Piano project).

SEBTANA—My Sebtana Fics, are based off of songs, so at the top there will be a song title and artist. They have a daughter named Angel.

I think that's all you need to know.

I hope you like them. It was based off a dream I had.

Review them and please be honest (but not cruel) with your thoughts.


	74. PART 1

**A/N OK so I had a freaking idea! Something I dreamt about had to get it down.**

**Blaine's POV**

My hands shock like crazy.

I just got off the phone with the hospitals DNA lab. 18 years later they call me with this shit?

"Daddy!" Jules came running. "Papa's sick." She pulled me towards the bathroom.

_I know._

Renee was rubbing Kurt's back as his threw up into the toilet.

She looked scared.

"Think it was something he ate?" Jules asked out loud to no one specific.

"Jules, Nay, I've got this," I said taking Renee's place next to Kurt.

She looked like she was going to tell me no, but "Come Nay-Nay, we'll make him some tea to calm his tummy." She got up then nodding and following her sister.

_Thank you Julia._

"Blaine, please, tell me this isn't happening!" Kurt said his voice hoarse.

"I wish more than anything, I could."

"Have you called them?"

"Yea, we'll go over tomorrow,"

"How are they?"

"Pissed, confused, scared."

"Feelings are all the same here."

"I just hope the girl's will understand."

"Blaine? Think about it? Would you?"

_Hell no._


	75. PART 2

**A/N in my head The Hummel-Anderson girls talk with their "cousin" Angel Lopez-Smythe. Jules is 18, Renee and **_**Angel **_**are both about 16, well in this one anyway. Oh and here comes the shock!**

**Girls Are Talking-TLC**

**Santana's POV**

Kurt and Blaine are on their way over. Angel's excited to see Jules and Renee, and where I feel as though I'm going to be sick as soon as Kurt and Blaine walk through the door.

I should talk to Angel, but how do you tell a 16 year old that?!

I knew something was up, the way she conducted herself so similar to me.

Kurt and Blaine knew. But the girls didn't.

**Angel's POV**

For real? There is something up with my parents! They look so nervous, and they've been giving me one word answers most the day.

When Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine showed up. I said hi and pulled Jules and Renee towards my room.

"What is a matter with them?" I whispered shutting the door.

"No idea," Renee shook her head.

"I heard them whispering something about DNA last night."

"And making us all randomly get blood work? Something is up."

"Well, I'm adopted, so it couldn't have been about me."

"Yea, and Aunt Tan, is my _mother."_

"_Technically." _We all said at once.

"So?"

"What _is this?"_

"What don't we _know?"_

"I don't know, but all this whispering is pissing me off!" I hissed.

"They're all hiding something."

"_But what?" _we said in unison again.

"Girls?" Mom knocked on the door.

"We need to talk you." Dad said, as he sniffed, his eyes red and puffy.

Renee and Jules shot me a look. _My daddy does NOT _CRY!

Uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine came in too and sat on the couch opposite my bed.

The girls and I sat close on my bed.

**Sebastian's POV**

I feel so sick to my stomach this isn't funny.

**Santana's POV**

Oh god…

**Blaine's POV**

I hope they understand.

**Kurt's POV**

I never pray, but please…I cant lose my daughters today.

**Angel's POV**

Ok, I'm freaking out!

**Jules's POV**

Enough with the small talk! What the hell is happening?

**Renee's POV**

I have a bad gut feeling about this.


	76. PART 3

**PART 2!**

**Let Go-Frou Frou**

**Angel's POV **

Mom started. "Ok, so you all remember, you blood tests you all took a few months ago?"

We all nodded.

"They came back,"

"Are we ok?" Renee asked what we were all thinking.

"Health wise, yes….otherwise."

she stopped Uncle Kurt spoke up.

"It appears there was a mix up."

"Of what kinds?" Jules asked.

"DNA," Dad said quietly.

_Oh god._

"As you guys know, I was a surrogate, for Kurt and Blaine, when they had Jules."

We nodded again.

"Well…according to the DNA…Jules…" mom broke down crying.

Which freaked me out. Jules squeezed my hand. _Breathe _she mouthed.

"What about me?"

"Well, the hospital misunderstood our intentions." Dad continued.

"To what degree?" Jules asked. _How was she so calm!? _Dad turned to me.

"They though, your mom and I wanted to give _our_ child up for adoption, they confused the sperm samples"

It clicked in my head. _Why they were upset._

I looked to Jules, i could see in her face she was thinking what I was thinking.

"Hold on," I looked to mom and dad. "Your telling me…us…that you _two_ are Jules's _biological parents_?" I barely got the last two words out of my mouth.

I always though Jules looked like me, but that made sense, she had my mom's looks.

_This didn't._

The bed, was shaking. I looked, and Jules was shaking like a leaf.

Dad went to calm her "Don't! don't touch _me!"_

I would have normally been mad at her talking to dad like that, but I was so confused.

"There's one more thing," uncle Blaine spoke for the first time.

We looked wide eyed.

"We're already _sisters, what now?" _I snarled.

"It's Renee,"

I looked to Nay, hands wrapped around herself, scared and confused.

"What about me?"

"Your dad. His name…"

"Was Alexander, Harmony told me that."

Dad sighed and left the room, he came back with a picture. One I'd seen before my dad and my uncle Alex, who died in a car accident.

"He name was Alexander _Smythe."_

Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl.

**A/N based off of a dream I had, I dream about the character I write. Whack I know.. Let me Know if I should continue**


	77. PART 4

From the mixed reviews I'm guessing some people are confused. Ok so. Jules and Renee are Kurt and Blaine's daughters. They had Jules via surrogate Santana. And they adopted Renee. So in the chapter you just read. Santana and Sebastian's daughter angel, finds out that hospital mixed the DNA samples years ago, Sebastian is also Jules's dad. Meaning Jules and Angel are 100% blood related. Because Santana is also Jules's biological mom.

Now Renee's birth parents. Her mom is Harmony (the Rachel-like clone, in glee season 3 episode 1) Her dad, who passed away soon after she was adopted (at age 8) was Sebastian's older brother.

Long story short Jules and Angel are sisters. Renee is their half cousin.

Ok so moving on.

**Angel's POV**

You thought I was kidding when I said I was going to hurl? I most definitely was not. But I'm done, currently brushing my teeth.

"Jules, honey calm down, just breathe." I heard from outside the bathroom.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I exited the bathroom just in time to wrap my arms around Jules before she could run out the door.

"Renee?" I called. She was already at the door with our jackets and a set of car keys.

"Girls? We should talk…"

"All due respect uncle Blaine. We'd much rather talk to each other then you guys right now. Okay? We…just…"

"Need to get out of here for a bit." Renee said holding the door open.

Mom stopped me. "My business trip was cancelled the hotel's still booked, 3 hours outside of Lima." She looked to the other adults as she spoke. They all nodded.

"I'll call the hotel right now, it's booked for 4 days. Take your time."

"We'll drop you all off some clothes."

"We'll manage without them," Jules cut uncle Kurt off.

"We'll leave them at the front desk," dad offered.

I nodded and still holding on to Jules the 3 of us, left the house.

**Renee's POV**

Oh man. This was intense. I mean my dad being uncle Seb's brother? Ok you know what I can deal. Just need some time. But Jules? And Angel? Are 100% sisters. That was just…wow.

"What I can't get over…" Jules was sitting by the foot of the bed. "Did they know? I mean…did they keep it from us? Or did they really not know?"

"The way Daddy and Papa were acting yesterday I'd go with no."

"Ok but that was yesterday…there was still tons of time to tell us."

"Probably wanted…needed to do it together."

"I just can't figure myself out."

I turned to angel, "Meaning?"

"Am I mad? I can't figure out if I'm mad." That may have sounded weird but we understood her.

"They didn't know…"

**Jules' POV**

Wait a minute…

"Yes, they did."

Two sets of teary eyes settled on me.

"No one makes 3 kids have blood work done just because. No one."

"True…"

"Maybe they wanted to make sure…"

I got up. "And who was going to tell us about this!?"

"They did J,"

"They didn't want to worry us." I looked at my…cousin and my sister. Thinking of how this two people switched title in the last 6 hours made me nauseous.

"Should we ask them?"

**Kurt's POV**

My phone rang. I picked it up and put Renee on speaker.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Papa." _I smiled softly. _"But we have a few questions."

"Sure, whatever, you want to know."

I heard Jules' voice next. "We need you guys to know, this will take some time."

"For all of us." Sebastian rubbed Santana's back as her eyes tear up, upon hearing Angel's voice.

"But we need answers." It was clear they were on speaker as well.

"Ok? So should we come get you?" Blaine asked carefully, but I could see he was clearly hoping for a yes.

"No," Sebastian sighed at this.

"We'll be over tomorrow,"

"We could…order food, have a mature heart to heart?" Renee sounded so much like me, trying to solve things with words.

"We all need to talk, because…."

"Jules?" we all panicked at the silence.

"This changes things….a bit. We have a lot to figure out."

"Such as?" Sebastian asked, clearly trying to keep the girls on the phone longer so we could see where their heads were.

"Well what we want to do…how we're handle this whole…" Jules cleared her throat.

"Sibling thing." Angel finished.

I though I heard Renee say _"so-called thing" _before Jules hushed her.

"We'll be over tomorrow." And the line went dead.

**Angel's POV**

"Question, should we stay?"

"Here? Hell no."

I looked at Renee.

"I meant, like it or not. You and Jules have the same parents. Do we stay where we are or move."

She had a point. Jules could stay with us, we had the room.

"What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking, of asking…" Renee paused "Not a word to anyone, promise?"

We promised. She continued. "Harmony wants me to go with her to England for a month. I want to go. And with this whole mess… I want to _go,_ like now."

"When we talk to them tomorrow, we'll sort out all this mess." Jules chimed as the voice of reason.

**Sebastian's POV**

Screw this; I'm going to get them.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"To get them."

"They said no,"

"Or really and we're going to listen to emotional teenage girls?!"

"In something like this, yes we are."

"No one was talking to you Anderson!"

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!"

"No one was talking to you either Hummel!"

"Sebastian! Calm down!" Santana's voice rose.

"I'm going to get my daughters, I don't give a damn what you have say about it!"

"_Your daughters? _They are our girls!"

"DNA, says otherwise Kurt so don't you dare correct me!"

"Sebastian! Look at the end of the day…"

I cut Blaine off.

"At the end of the day, they have _my DNA. _SO IF YOU WANT TO ARGUE GO AHEAD!"

"But…"

"And Renee? I just found out that little girl is the only piece of my brother I have left, I will be damned, if I have to spend another minute away from her because of this stupidness! She deserves to know as much about her dad as I do."

**Santana's POV**

Shit, he has a point. I looked to Kurt and Blaine "You guys…look maybe we could-"

"You want to argue about _custody _Santana really?" Blaine looked beyond hurt.

"No…no that wasn't it at all, I just want everyone to calm down, and we have to remember the girls. DNA mix up or not we love them."

"And they have to be really confused and overwhelmed right now. Just give this a rest we'll see you tomorrow." Kurt ushered a teary Blaine out of the house without a second look or a goodbye.

**A/n Whoa! The girls are confused…the adults are angry and we have a chapter left. What will everyone do?**


	78. Chapter 78

**Kurt's POV**

I've never been this nervous. the girls had just come in, and were currently huddled in Angel's room. My guess, trying to figure out what to do next. Sebastian was sitting on the couch across from me, Santana and Blaine busied themselves in the kitchen making tea and hot cocoa. It wasn't until I heard…

"Daddy!" It was Jules' voice. Sebastian and Blaine locked eyes. No one moved, Santana was in the middle of pouring and she'd stopped. Sebastian didn't move from the couch, although he shifted his weight, Blaine looking nervous.

"Daddy! Didn't you hear me?" Jules with her hands on her hips standing in the kitchen a few feet from Blaine.

Sebastian let out a small breath of _relief _maybe?

"Sorry, baby, I was talking to Aunt Santana, what's wrong?"

"We'd like to talk to you, in Angel's room, all of you. If you could please follow me."

Santana and Blaine got trays to carry the cups.

Sebastian and I followed them. Seeing the three girls sitting on the bed was giving me a strange case of déjà vu. But we each found a spot Santana in Angel's desk chair, Sebastian leaning against the desk Blaine and I sat on the couch in Angel's room.

**Jules's POV**

"Ok so we each have something to say. We'd like it if you all just let us talk, and when we're done…"

"Angel? You wanna start?" she looked at me, placing her head on my shoulder before taking a deep breath.

I squeezed her hand letting her know it'd be ok.

"We've collectively decided to ignore this whole mess if you guys don't mind."

"Not ignore it, like it never happened, more like in the "nothing changes" kinda way." Renee added.

"What we're _trying _to say is, despite what we were told the other day, and weird and messed up as that was, we don't want anything to change, is that ok with you guys?" I held my breath waiting for someone to answer.

"That is more than ok," Uncle Sebastian said.

"But we have some things we have to say," Papa crossed his legs, speaking carefully we listened.

"We don't wanna _any of you_ to be afraid to ask us any questions,"

"We love you all, no matter what."

**Angel's POV**

"I want to go with Harmony, to Europe next month!" Renee blurted out.

We all looked at her. The adults with surprise us with shock. The minute she said it she covered her mouth.

"Jules and I were thinking of spending some time together, maybe in….New York?" I went out on a limb, also trying to turn the attention away from Renee a bit.

We got no answer from anyone.

Just looks.

"Ok, fine." Mom and dad agreed.

Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt still had said nothing.

"Ummm, mom, dad can we talk outside, for a second?"

We left, leaving the 4 of them in the room alone.

**Renee's POV**

With that conversation over with it was time to go home. After giving everyone hugs I stood off to the side for a minute. Amazing, the family I believed I was randomly thrown into wasn't as random as I thought it was.

I was happy, though.

My sister and I left saying goodbye to Angel, with our dads. Just the way we wanted.

**A/n It was really short! I'm sorry, I just…I don't know…the dream had no end….so…I'm sorry.**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/n Kurt and Blaine have a sleepy conversation.**

"Ok, I'm so tired," Blaine snuggled closer.

"I know," Kurt yawned, "It was a long day huh?"

"mhhmm,"

"What time is it?"

Blaine turned his head, to look at the clock 12:38.

"It's past midnight,"

"So helpful,"

"I'm too tired,"

"Time for bed?"

"I thought that was the point of the pajamas, and the blankets, and the bed?"

"Shhhh,"

Blaine just yawned in response.

"Do we have to go tomorrow?"

"_Have to? _Blaine it's a wedding!"

"But _Kurt _I'm _so tired!"_

"It's a wedding,"

"That's true, but do we _have _to?"

"Blaine…"

"Why, is she getting married _again?"_

"Because…?"

"I don't want to…"

"She's your mom…"

"But…"

"Shhh sleep, sleep, it's late,"

"Love you,"

"Love you more,"

"Bed time Kurt," it was a half demand half question. Blaine snuggled closer, an arm draped over Kurt's stomach.

"Goodnight, my love,"


	80. Chapter 80

**A/n I felt like writing Klainetana today!**

"It's cold,"

"It's winter,"

"All the more reason to be inside,"

"What's up wonder twins?" she answered the door.

"Hi Santana!"

"Sorry we're late,"

"Mhhmm, sure come in come in, you're making my house cold!"

"Ok! So where is it!?"

"Calm down Lady Hummel, it's upstairs."

She disappeared up the stairs. And came back with a scrapbook.

"Here it is."

Kurt took the book as Santana sat on the stairs.

"So I'm curious," Blaine spoke "Why do you have this?"

"I was bored, so I made it."

"You were bored?" Blaine and Kurt rose their eyebrows.

"I didn't want to have to try on 700 dresses before Kurt found one "bridesmaids" worthy, so after Rachel's whole pink bridesmaids dress disaster, I took action to make sure it would never happen again."

"All this is to avoid shopping?"

"No, Blaine all this is to avoid the color pink," Kurt explained.

Santana smiled. "I love how well you know me."

Kurt and Blaine flipped through scrapbook pages, analyzing each option.

Santana arguing most of the time. But in a playful way. They knew if push came to shove she'd wear anything they put her in.

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you upstairs for a sec?"

"Sure?"

"Ok, so I'm freaking out!" she said as soon as she shut the bedroom door.

"About what?"

"Being the MC at this wedding! I mean why me?"

"You know how to work a crowd. You'll be fine."

Blaine was both confused and amused. He hadn't seen Santana like this is a while. She was less "I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" and more "I want to make sure I get this right."

She did something odd then she hugged him "I love you Blaine,"

"Love you too, Santana." Blaine hugged back. Confused but happy, the feeling stayed as he watched her hug Kurt when they left.

"Hey you, Love you," she hugged him and laughed.

"Love you too, of course I mean who wouldn't." Kurt laughed.

When they were in the car.

"So she loves us."

"Are you just figuring that out?"

"No…I just never thought she'd say it."

"That's what I love about her, she'll always have your back, but when she says it she means it."

"Good I was starting to think our love was one sided,"

"I know the feeling."

They laughed and drove home.


	81. Chapter 81

"Hey,"

"Hey you! How was work?"

"Boring…"

"Did you get to pitch your idea?"

"No,"

"There's always next week's pitch meeting,"

"That's true, how was your day?"

"Didn't do much…sat and watched TV most the day."

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit, I hate being sick, what are you doing?"

"Putting down my briefcase, I'm going to make you soup."

"Kurt I'm 24, I can make my own soup."

"Not when you're sick, it's the rules."

"Who's rule is it that a sick person cant make themselves food?"

"It was probably made up by a sick person, so someone would cook for them. None the less I'm making you food."

"Blah," a very sick and tired Blaine gave up that argument.

"Oh so guess who called me today?"

"The cloverfield monster?"

"I know you're sick, but what _wrong _we you?"

"Everything,"

"Anyway no it was Mr. Shue."

"Oh yeah?"

"Emma's having a baby!"

"Ugghh, what is with all this baby crap?"

"Blaine!"

"Just saying, it feels like everyone's rubbing it in. Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Sam, and everyone's so happy."

"Blaine…"

"I'm happy for them, but don't you ever feel it?"

"All the time. But come what may, if it's meant to happen it will."

"Ugghh, you know what? I'm too sick for this."

15 minutes later Kurt was done with Blaine's soup,

"Blaine?"

"Blaine your soup is ready…"

Kurt glanced to the couch.

Blaine was sound asleep.


	82. Chapter 82

**Blaine's POV**

_Ugghhh! Why am I even here? Today of all days? This is bull!_

"Blaine, fix your tie and smile," my father said in a harsh whisper.

He was having a dinner party, so of course he needed me and mom around to play happy family.

It was his condition to him signing the divorce papers. And mom used the "do it for me," card which I could say no to.

So here I am, at a party with dad's clients and coworkers, in suit, faking a smile, and without Kurt.

" Hush Blaine, all is as it should be," was dad's response when I let my missing Kurt comment slip.

Mom shot me an "I'm sorry honey," glance.

I just nodded.

After a few hours of mindless conversation, I begged mom to let me go up to my room and finish packing.

She said no, but nodded the second dad turned his head. I dashed upstairs and shut the door.

Packing and humming "Baby its Cold Outside," to myself. I had my back turned to the door; I froze when I heard it open. I waited for something. A voice, footsteps, _something._

"You should down at the party Blaine,"

"I'm sorry, I'll-" _that's not dad's voice._

I spun around quickly "Kurt?"

He shut the door.

"You were missing me, so I came over." He said giving me a hug.

"How'd you know?"

"I figured you wouldn't like being forced to entertain, oh and your mom called."

I laughed. She _would _do that. I love her.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, I have to go get tape, it's downstairs." I stopped, "Did dad see you?"

"Yes, he was polite despite the daggers he was shooting into me with his eyes."

"Ahhh, yea we have guests so…"

He nodded understandingly.

I walked down the staircase, praying dad didn't see me.

Mom was sitting on the bottom step, with her back to me. She heard me and tilted her head back.

She got up and smoothed out her dress. She shook her head no. I stopped and went back to the top of stairs. She came back up to meet me holding two rolls of packing tape.

I gave her a hug. "Love you mom,"

"Love you Blanket," **A/n I'm weird I know, I thought of a nickname Blaine's mom would give him. But I think it's cute!**

"One week, then we're out of here,"

"Thank you mom,"

"For what?"

"Taking my side, not telling this was just a phase, I don't know just thanks for accepting me and loving me."

She looked at me for a minute.

"Of course, you're my baby, no matter how old, I will protect you."

I smiled. "And…for times that I can't,"

"We will," I looked behind mom. _The glee club? _"And don't forget us,"

_Nick, Jeff, Thad, Wes, Trent and David._

"Dad's going to be so mad," I whispered to mom.

"Well, sucks for him then," my eyes went wide. "Calm down, party's over, they went out for drinks."

Mom, Kurt and I walked downstairs to be with everyone else.

"A pretty decent sized crew, if anything does go down," Santana said looking around.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Now?" Sam said talking to Kurt.

"Yes, now,"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAINE!" I jumped at the increase in volume. Kurt had his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Love you,"

He kissed my cheek.

I turned my head, and kissed his.

_Happy 18__th__ birthday to me._

**A/n pssshh…. I graduated high school at 17! **


	83. Chapter 83

Blaine came home to things in disarray, which was weird for Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"In here,"

Blaine stepped over boxes of clothes, before getting to the bedroom.

"Sorry for the mess," Kurt said to Blaine, standing by the closet biting his lip not looking up from the book in his hands. "I had to find it."

Blaine shrugged, not that Kurt wouldn't have noticed.

Blaine walked closer, "What's that?"

"It was mom's,"

"Oh, ummm, did you want some time?"

"No, come here, I want to show you some,"

Blaine smiled a little. The last time this happened was in his junior year, he'd come over and Kurt was going through that same book. He'd told Blaine to politely leave him alone for a while.

But Kurt was ready to show him now. They sat down on the bed Kurt blindly finding it. He hadn't looked up yet.

When he did, it was over at Blaine. Who smiled softly, rubbing circles on Kurt's back.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"This one was my favorite," he tilted it to show Blaine.

Who said nothing, looking at the picture in awe.

"She was beautiful,"

"Yea, she was,"

"You have her eyes,"

They looked through more.

Kurt smiled, and closed the book. It worried Blaine for a second, he was worried, he may have said something wrong. Kurt rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"You want to go?"

"Can we?"

"Babe, of course we can. Anytime you want."

"Can we get some flowers first?"

"Of course, roses?"

"Lilies, lilies were her favorite."

"Ok, lets go," Blaine still had his car keys in hand.

"What about the mess?"

"Later. Come on, let's go."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Yes. You called at lunch, just to say it." Blaine chuckled.

"Well I do, a lot."

"Love you to Kurt,"


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N Klaintana is amazing!**

"Santana? Santana are you-"

Kurt froze Santana was sitting by her closet door phone in hand, face tear stained.

She tried to compose herself when Kurt came in, but she couldn't. he walked over slowly bent down carefully and held out his hands to her.

She looked at him and slowly put her hands in his. He pulled her up slowly and brought her to her bed. Sitting with him she rested her head on his shoulder and cried.

"It's going to be ok," Kurt said soothingly.

Santana and Sebastian called it quits. Kurt knew she'd need someone. She pretended it was no big deal, being the hard ass that she is. Kurt and Blaine knew better. They'd used the spare key she'd given them.

"I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Because you're upset,"

she tried to scoff but it came out choked. "No, I'm not-" she started crying again.

Blaine came up then. With a tray of tea chocolate and cookies. "Orange Peako Tea, 2 sugar, a splash of milk just the way-" he handed her the cup, smiling when she smiled a bit, "you like it." She smiled a little in agreement. Blaine put the tray on his lap, a comforting hand on Santana's back.

"Kurt?" she had her head on his shoulder her hand in his.

"Yes?"

"Could you guys stay? As dumb as it sounds I don't want to be alone." She began slowly nibbling a piece of chocolate.

"That's not dumb,"

"Of course we'll stay."

Santana went to to take a shower and change. Kurt and Blaine went to get popcorn and blankets; a movie marathon was a must.

"Ever seen her like this?" Blaine asked as the popcorn popped.

"No, but she's fragile, which is weird, but understandable."

"Is kicking Sebastian's ass punishable by law?"

"It's called assault, so yes, and the asshole jet off the paris."

"Chicken,"

"He knew we'd want to kill him, kinda smart."

"He's still a chicken shit, and mark my words I will kick his ass."

"Consider them marked." Santana walked into the kitchen in pj's her hair still wet.

She walked over to Kurt and kissed his cheek, went over the Blaine and did the same.

"I love you guys,"

"We love you too,"

"Ok movie time!"

"Who's turn is it to pick?"

"Mine!" Blaine and Santana said in unison.

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'm picking? problem solved!" Kurt said silencing them both.

"Wow."

"Bossy much?"

Santana grabbed the bowl of popcorn and linked arms with Blaine as they moved to the living room.

"How do you deal with him?

"He's Kurt,"

"Right. Because _that _reason is valid."


	85. Chapter 85

"Mom this is Kurt…my boyfriend."

Mrs. Anderson's face broke in to the biggest smile.

"Oh! You're the Kurt my Blanket has been going on about!" she wrapped Kurt in a hug as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Mom…." Blaine whined.

"Oh shush, he doesn't mind, do you sweetheart?"

"No, I don't, it's fine."

"Will you stay for dinner Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled before answering with a small "Yes."

"Great, well it should be ready soon."

Kurt and Blaine went up to his room, while listening to Mrs. Anderson hum to herself.

"So?"

"What?"

"How was that?"

"She likes you, calm down."

"That's a relieve I was worried."

"I _know."_

They laughed. Listening to music until they were called down for dinner.

Just as they sat down Blaine's dad came in. Kurt noticed the worried glance between mother and son; Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and moved away a little.

"Who's this?" Mr. Anderson's voice was kind of _bitter?_

"This is my _friend _Kurt, dad."

Mr. Anderson shook Kurt's hand. His heart was beating like crazy this man he'd never met didn't look at all pleased. Before heading upstairs without a word. The conversation only resumed when the shower began running.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just…he would have….I just couldn't tell him he'd…" Blaine's voice broke. His mom shushed him softly.

"It's ok Blaine…" Kurt smiled softly, resting his hand on Blaine's. Truth is it wasn't ok. It broke Kurt's heart. But for Blaine it'd be ok.


	86. Chapter 86

"This is nice,"

"Yea, we haven't done stuff like this in a while." Kurt sighed happily.

They were sitting in their backyard relaxing reading drinking ice tea. Blaine figured it was cliché, but Kurt didn't care.

It was summer, they were going to relax in the sun cliché or not.

"Dad!" It came from inside the house.

Kurt chuckled as Blaine grumbled and begin to get up.

"Papa!" Blaine laughed as one of the girls called for Kurt, he grumbled holding his hands out to Blaine who helped him up.

"Yes?" Kurt asked Jules and Renee who were mid-argument, about something.

"Ugghh!" Renee stormed passed the two of them to her room.

"Oh whatever!" Jules did the same.

Kurt and Blaine just stood there.

"So…..we got up for nothing?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"It would seem so."

Blaine grumbled.

"Back outside?"

"No,"

"Let me guess, cuddle on the couch instead?"

Blaine just grinned.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/n Sorry guys! I've been on a Sebtana kick lately, and all the Klaine in "I Do!" I couldn't handle the feels y'all. So now that my feels are under control. This was after Blaine was helping Kurt with his jacket and tie.**

"I'm not going to let you down play this Kurt, pretend this was just a hookup! That it didn't mean anything!"

Kurt froze for just a second. It meant something. It meant everything. But Blaine couldn't know that. Not yet.

"It was fun…."

He half listened to Blaine's response.

_Why am I making him sweat this? _Kurt thought. _Poker face Kurt, keep the poker face, just a few more minutes. _

When Blaine helped him with his jacket they could have kissed. But he didn't want to give Blaine false hope that he was forgiven. _Then you probably shouldn't have slept with him._

Instead he whispered "I'll see you downstairs." And left.

"Boo, honestly?" Mercedes said as he walked to the elevator beside him.

"Honestly what?" Kurt said not looking at her.

"You've already forgiven him, if you hadn't I would not have had to interrupt your make out session 'cause you wouldn't have had one."

" 'Cedes…."

"Sweetie, he made a mistake, he's sorry, we can all see it."

"I know, I know."

"Now, this guy in New York,"

"Adam," he said as they stepped into the elevator.

"I don't give a damn what his name is, he will never me as important to you as Blaine, I know that you damn well know that, so stop this."

Stepping out of the elevator him and Mercedes walked arm and arm.

Mercedes had "Conveniently" ditched Kurt when it was time for breakfast, sitting beside Puck. Leaving the only spot left next to Kurt for Blaine.

"_That was mean" _He texted Mercedes.

"_Love you too boo," _She winked, and Kurt cleared his throat as Blaine joined the group he smiled and Kurt, and mouthed a "thank you," to Mercedes before joining one of the many conversations, going on at the table.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/n Holy crap guys! My Klaine feels are like almost gone! I need glee back ASAP! I knew this could happen!**

Blaine took off his shoes, and climbed onto the bed.

"I know you're awake,"

"No, I'm not."

"Right, because sleep talking is something you _do._"

"It is now."

"Mhhm, I'm sure." Blaine started to change into pajamas.

"I'm _so _tired."

"Well, maybe if you came to bed, when I asked you to."

"I wasn't tired."

"And now you are…"

"Ok, ok, I wont argue."

"Good," Kurt smirked, "Come cuddle with me?"

"That was a dumb question,"

"Why?"

"You know I can't sleep without cuddles."

Blaine snuggled and Kurt smiled to himself.


	89. Chapter 89

**Come what may! Guys the perfection I cant even explain it in proper words.**

**The end of that, you know if Adam hadn't have talked and Kurt could have stayed in the state he was in.**

"I love you, so much."

"I know, I love you too." Kurt moved this head off of Blaine's shoulder.

"No." Blaine protested.

"No?"

"I…just…I don't want you to leave me."

Kurt smiled. "It's cold up here, inside is warmer."

"Ok, then we'll go in inside." Blaine held onto Kurt's hand.

Rachel, Brody, and Santana were all out.

"You want hot chocolate?" Kurt asked although he was already reaching for two cups.

"Always." Was Blaine's response.

They sat drinking in silence.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The song, the words, did you mean them?"

"Did you?"

"Of course,"

"I will love you forever, you need to know that."

"Even if I messed up?"

"No, we aren't talking about that, we just got back, please?"

"But Kurt…"

"Please?"

Blaine stayed silent after that.

"I love that song," Kurt said almost like a sidenote to the whole conversation.

"I do too,"

"And I love you always and forever come what may…."

"Kurt…? Kurt come on, movies over." Rachel nudged him.

It was only then he realized he had fallen asleep.


	90. Chapter 90

"Hey,"

"Hey you sound tired."

"I was studying till 4 AM."

"Why?"

"I've had not time, with cheerios practice and all."

"I remember those…"

"Yea, wait, you what?"

"I remember cheerios practice being a former cheerio and all."

"Why have I never heard of this?"

"You never asked."

"You…were a cheerio?"

"Yup, me and Mercedes tore things up in those uniforms for a bit."

"Why?"

"Glee club, hit a sour note."

"Oh, and is there….footage of this?"

"Coach Sue has someone tape every performance. But you won't ever find it."

"Ok," he yawned. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine."

And he hung up the phone.

It'd been a week since then. Kurt honestly assumed Blaine had forgotten about it until one day as he walked out of class his phone buzzed.

**Blaine**

**Guess what I found? ;)**

_Oh no._


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N After Blaine loses to Sue in "feud" He calls Kurt, when the episode ends.**

"Aww, that hardly seems fair."

"I know, but they did glow in the dark."

"I meant the whole blackmail thing…"

"Oh well that too."

"That sign though… you poor thing."

"Mhhm…" Blaine huffed.

"That's all you have to say?"

"I know it's not true. You know it's not true. So yea I'm good."

"Ok well tell me about this master plan."

"Well, I'm a cheerio now,"

"Yea….?"

"The rest is 100% top secret."

"Blaine seriously?!"

"Yes, the rest, you can't know."

"You tease!"

"No….well no, not really….I haven't figured out the rest yet.."

"Oh well, you could have just said that!"

"No, top secret sounds _way _cooler."

"You are a dork,"

"But you love me…" Blaine laughed.

"I'm in love with a vertically challenged dork, awesome for me!"

"Oh, that was _mean! _I'm not that short!"

"Short enough, blainers, deal with it."


	92. Chapter 92

**A/n Ok guys listen up! I'm going to be starting a new non-glee related fic. It will be my continuation of a show called "FLASHPOINT." So here's the thing, it means I have to end some, which is hard because GLEE may be going for a season 5. But what they say about all good things and all that jazz. **

**So 104, that's as many chapters as I'll be doing. Which means that this will be my last Klaine update for a while so I can make them all count!**

"So…I have a question,"

"Listening."

"Why do you gel your hair?"

"…Because if I don't it looks funny…?"

"Is that it?"

"That and umm…"

"What?" Kurt propped himself up on this elbows, to look at Blaine on his bed.

"I don't know, people just don't like it."

"People?"

"My dad says I look weird, there was this whole paternity thing that happened….and yea I just gel it, I look more presentable that way."

"I like it ungelled."

"But why?"

"your curls are nice and soft."

"Tell you what? Whenever I spend the weekend with you I'll leave it ungelled. Deal?"

"Kiss on it?"

"I thought saying dorky cheesy things was my thing?"

"It is…normally."

"So, what was that?"

"Shut up and kiss me already."


	93. Chapter 93

**Holy crap you guys! Glee has been renewed! For seasons 5 AND 6! HOLY FREAKING CRAP! I cant abandon Klaine! Not with two seasons left! Holy crap! So dis regard my earlier note about 104 chapters. I officially have 4 stories on the go now but…I have to keep going. Just promise me you won't get upset if I don't update as much? Because hell 4 stories is a lot, **

**If Blaine had called Kurt after the lockdown.**

"But you're ok?"

"I'm good, I'm just…that was the most terrifying thing I've ever had to experience."

"Where are you now?"

"Home. I'm home now, waiting for my mom and dad."

Kurt sensed he wanted to say more.

"What is it?"

"I just…I know you have class and everything…but could you stay on the phone with me until they get home?"

"Of course, of course I'm not going anywhere, I wish I could give you a hug."

"I could totally use one of your hugs right now."

"I wish I could Blaine, I really do."

Kurt cleared his throat, as he felt it tighten. He loved Blaine, and the thought of him being so upset, and scared was heartbreaking.

"How was your day?" Blaine didn't want to talk about what had happened anymore.

Kurt moved on effortlessly completely silently understanding.

"It was ok, oh I walked passed a store today and you'll never guess what I saw."

"What?"

"It was a warbler pin, on the front of a navy blue blazer with red piping, of all things it was crazy."

Blaine let out a shaky laugh.

"Kurt…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know what I was thinking about?"

"If you want to tell me, sure."

"I was thinking about you, us. How I could have missed my last chance to say that I love you. That scared me, not being able to say it, and hear you say it back, and I just…I…"

Kurt heard a sob on the other end of the line.

"I love you, I do, I always will, ok? I need you to _know _that, ok? Not think, not guess, I need you to _know _that Blaine. Do you understand?"

Blaine didn't respond, but Kurt knew he'd heard.

There was nothing. No talking, just breathing, but neither of them made a move to end to call. Just to know they mattered this much to each other was enough.

"Mom and Dad just walked in…"

"Ok, call me later ok?"

"Lullaby?"

Kurt chuckled softly. Blaine liked to be sung to sleep. "Sure, love you Blaine."

"I love you back Kurt."

**You guys find me on tumblr at**

**theunknownpoetrywritten**


	94. Chapter 94

"Did you wanna talk about it?"

They had just left the Lima Bean where Blaine had reached for his hand to stop his nervous movements. But Blaine knew him well, there was something Kurt wasn't telling him.

"This is weird,"

"Weird?"

"Us, I mean. _This is weird."_

"How?"

"I don't know, why'd you do that in there?"

"I was just trying to calm you."

"Holding your hand, always relaxes me."

"Good."

"Yea, I mean I guess, it's because we've never not been together, I mean it was like what a month after we met we kissed?"

"Something like that, yea."

"Ok, be honest with me, am I being overly paranoid?"

"No, no not at all, I mean it's ok to be nervous. He's your dad."

Kurt had nothing; he just took a few deep breaths.

It wasn't working. Blaine noticed, he moved his hand closer to Kurt's but didn't hold it, pretending to not have done it purposely.

Kurt noticed. He reached for Blaine's hand and his deep breathing started to work.

Blaine smiled, remembering how normal this used to feel to him.

He'd hope it'd become the norm again.


	95. Chapter 95

**A/n in all honesty im still pissed about the end of that finale.**

**ANYWAY…**

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"Blaine?!"

Blaine walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, where his family was in the kitchen. "I answered you all, and yet…"

"Oh we just wanted to say hi," Jules smiled.

Slightly annoyed Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Seriously? I was reading a book."

Renee laughed at that, looking at Kurt to proceed.

"Oh and…we have tickets to the Wizard of Oz Broadway show…just sayin'" Kurt folded his arms, trying to be unimpressed.

Blaine smiled.

"So? When do we go?! What day, what time, what seats?!"

"Three days, the 3 pm showing, and front row," Kurt answered looking at his husband and daughters.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." they could hear Blaine singing to himself in his room.

"So….the part where we tell him Aunty Rachel's playing Dorothy? " Renee whispered.

"Let's wait till we get there." Kurt said with a grin.


End file.
